Walk With Me
by swanqueenwhispers
Summary: Multi chapter - SQ AU - Trigger warning: For mentions of gun use and mob related plot points. "There is a reason it has to be on Emma's terms. Everything has to be set in order, like a well tuned machine. Regina walking in and making Emma's heart stammer threw a wrench right into the center of said machine, knocking it all off course."
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** _I have a case of writers block with Come Back To Me .. or rather, maybe not so much writers block but more this story is stubbornly blocking CBTM ***sighs*** My SQ muse, is seriously determined for me to focus all attention on this right now .. so, here I am .. succumbing to the inner musings of this diabolical SQ AU, that has somehow found it's way to me ... thank you to everyone, who is going to take this walk with me .. ***** **no pun intended*** _

_I listened to_ Titanium sung by Sia _for this chapter._

 **Trigger warning: _There will be mentions of gun use and mob related plot points in this story._**

~sqsqsqsq~

She wipes the last counter down, mentally retracing her steps, as she hears the door click shut behind her. She walks down the path and her feet do not make a sound. She is quiet and lithe in her movements, always. She has to be. Her job requires perfection. After all, she thinks, one imperfect moment, and she could be killed. Or worse, identified. And if that ever happens, well .. she might as well be dead anyway. Her life, her career, would be over just as fast as one of the many bullets she has unleashed.

She makes it to her rental, a black Altima, nothing special. Her car is one of many that line the street. Unnoticed in the dead of night. Like she is. She sighs and finally lets herself take a deep breath as she closes the car door, the inside light conveniently switched off earlier that morning, and leans her head back along the plush grey seat. She shuts her eyes and begins to mentally detach herself, from the images she had just created inside that house. It's a trick she had taught herself through the years, a defense mechanism, a way to cope from this job, from what she actually does for a living.

 _So it doesn't drive her slowly insane._

She hears her work phone vibrate against the flap of the visor, where she had hidden it earlier. She quickly flips the visor down and catches the slim flat cell in between her fingers.

She touches the envelope icon and her eyes sweep over the text that has just arrived.

 _How did the chess game go?_

She responds on auto pilot, her fingers dancing over the touch screen key pad in seconds.

 _Checkmate._

The response back takes exactly two minutes. As always. Two minutes that have her waiting with bated breath. Her phone lights up and her heart begins to race, anticipating her next assignment.

 _Storybrooke. ME. 108 Mifflin. RM. (F) Enjoy the chess game._

She quickly stores this fresh information inside the safety of her mind, and secretly wishes it didn't have to be a female, as she deletes the entire text exchange and then deletes the thread from the _recent_ _tab_ where it automatically gets stored as well, under the phone icon. She is efficient on every level. Always. She tucks the phone into the inside of her leather jacket pocket as her fingers turn the key in the ignition. Her mind is already processing all the steps she needs to take in order to land herself in Maine.

~sqsqsqsq~

She slips on her black heels that match the power suit she has chosen to wear today as she quickly shuts the pristine white door and marches swiftly to her sleek benz. She has three meetings today, all conference calls. Three hours of phone tag ahead of her, she groans internally as she slams her car door. At least, she doesn't have to travel for these meetings. _This_ _month_. Silver lining.

~sqsqsqsq~

She gets to Storybrooke, Maine via a new rental. An older model of a VW bug. _Yellow_. She wasn't too keen on the bright color but research she had done, showed her that the citizens of this small harbor town resonated vintage. They even had an old fashioned town clock that had stopped working decades ago. As she drives the bug down the one and only main street with a traffic light, her eyes take in the outdated buildings and older cars that line the street. Her eyes glance up quickly at the looming clock and she can't help but think, the town seems frozen in time as well.

 _Weird._ Is the one word she finds banging inside her head as she walks up the steps and pulls open the door, to _Granny's_ _Diner_. She needs to start blending in and plus, as she hears her stomach begin to grumble in anger, she is hungry. And would definitely, _not_ say no, to a cup of hot cocoa. With cinnamon.

A pretty waitress saunters up to her from behind the counter and Emma appreciates the soft features behind kind eyes for a moment. A moment that passes far too quickly as Emma sighs internally and remembers why she is here and who she is, more importantly. The name tag says, Ruby and Emma immediately thinks of the Wizard of Oz and those infamous slippers before she finds her voice and places her usual order. Ruby smiles sweetly at her upon the cinnamon request and gives her a quick wink and a nod before leaving to make her drink.

The bell chimes and Emma turns on instinct to see who has entered the establishment when her bright eyes meet a pair of dark brown. The older woman appears to look right through her as she approaches though, and Emma wonders why her heart feels heavy all of a sudden with that observation. She can't help but continue to watch the woman, mesmerized by not only her unique beauty but also by her grace. There is a distinct regal presence around this woman and Emma's curiosity is peaked. Ruby quickly appears with a bag and hands it to the woman, Emma has been gawking at intently.

"Here you go, Mayor Mills." And Emma's eyes widen as her heart drops inside her chest. It takes root somewhere in her gut and she fights to breathe against burning lungs.

Mayor Mills. Regina Mills.

 _Her target._

Emma is still reeling from this chance meeting long after Regina has in fact left the diner with her purchase. She never has made contact with a target before until it was on her terms and she is thrown for a loop. On so many levels. There is a reason it has to be on Emma's terms. Everything has to be set in order, like a well tuned machine. And Regina walking in and making Emma's heart stammer threw a wrench right into the center of said machine, knocking it all off course.

Emma bangs her head down onto the counter and sighs deeply.

 _Fuck._

~sqsqsqsq~

She only has a small window of time to get this assignment done. Regina's security is tight. Her mansion might as well be Fort Knox. She has followed and tracked her movements for three days and it has been impossible to get close enough for her trademark shot. She is known for her efficiency and calculated hit. She never misses. She never hesitates. After three days of circling her prey, she finds out prudent information. Regina has cleared two hours from her schedule. Late afternoon. She will be outside. Alone. Taking up residence under an apple tree.

 _Why?_

Emma doesn't really care. At least, she tells herself, she doesn't care but she can't help the string of thoughts that tip toe inside her mind. Maybe she will be doing yoga, or meditating, or writing in a journal? Reading? No, Emma definitely does not care what the brown eyed beauty is going to be doing. Not in the slightest. All, Emma cares about is getting this shot in and over with. She always targets at night. _Always_. But, with Regina Mills, always pretty much went out the window that first day in the diner. So, Emma doesn't let this shake her. She will do this. She doesn't hesitate. _Ever_.

She hesitates. One second. A flicker of a blink. Emma hesitates and it costs her the kill shot. Regina bends down, leaving her scope and then she is back in the frame and Emma gasps. Because Regina is not alone anymore. A smiling, laughing little boy is being held in the brunette's arms. Little fingers grasp Regina's smiling cheeks and Emma watches as he snuggles his nose against the older woman's before peppering her face with kisses. Emma doesn't know how long she sits crouched, watching this interaction, she can't measure it by seconds, or minutes. She can measure it by how it makes her feel. The sound of Regina's laughter reaches her ears and she falls off the tight rope she had been walking on for the last ten years.

 _Just like that._

Emma's not sure when she actually lowers the gun. One minute she is watching this exchange, frozen like that damn clock, and then she is running. Loud and brash through the trees as the branches scratch her cheeks. She runs wild and without one precise thought galloping inside her mind, for the first time, in years.

She yanks open the rusty yellow door and clambers inside the small cavern of metal. She flings down the visor and quickly sends a text.

 _She's a mother! She's got a kid!_

Emma is panting and her heart is beating so loud, she can hear it ricochet inside her ear drums as she quickly realizes what she has just done.

She broke protocol.

First rule she was taught. You don't. You do, you die. No exceptions. Emma closes her eyes and imagines someone like her, hiding behind the shade of a tree or scoping her through a tall run of wild flowers, as their finger squeezes a trigger. She waits for something to happen. She waits for her death. One minute later she jumps as the cell vibrates inside her palm. She stares down at the screen and it takes her thirty seconds to stop her hands from shaking.

One word glares at her.

 _Password_

And Emma has to rack her brain to remember. It was given to her ten years ago. _Crap_. She quickly filters through her memory bank to that day, a day that changed her life. The day where she became someone else and Emma Swan ceased to exist anymore.

~sqsqsqsq~

 _Ten years ago - Boston -_

"Do you know why you are being detained, Miss Swan?"

"My guess is, the stash of watches you found on me?" Emma shrugs and begins to pick at her fingernails, rolling her eyes at this process. "Why don't you just go sit your donut loving ass down and start typing up my arrest report, hmm .. let's get this show on the road, copper." She narrows her eyes at the man who looks close to receiving his cheap retirement watch, she smugly thinks, as she shakes her head.

The cop narrows his eyes back as he slams a pen and paper down in front of her. "Write out your statement, your _confession_ and sign it, smart ass." He bangs the door shut and Emma sticks her tongue out at the two way mirror before she picks up the pen. She gets one word written before she hears a barrage of raised voices and the sound of clipped heels brushing along tile floor. Her eyes glance up as the door is opened once again and a woman holding a briefcase appears in front of her.

"Let's go, Swan .. " The woman turns to leave but Emma's voice stops her.

"Who the hell are you?!"

The woman turns back, swinging her briefcase, as she deems a smile. "Consider me, your savior .. now, come along, we have matters to discuss."

~sqsqsqsq~

 _Ten years later - Storybrooke -_

Emma quickly types out the one word password, she has remembered.

 _Savior_

There is no two minute wait now. The response is immediate.

 _The tables are turning. Swim, my little swan._

Emma's heartbeat picks up again as her eyes zero in on the message and before she can blink another ding vibrates from the cell.

 _Your feathers will be scattered along the shoreline, Check mate._

Emma doesn't really have time to register the latest text as she feels the rush of a breeze hit her face as her car door is yanked open and she is pulled out of her seat.

 _Roughly._

She quickly registers a sea of raven tresses and fierce dark eyes as she is punched right in the square of her jaw. The hoodie on her sweatshirt falls away from covering her head as she hits the ground.

"You're a girl .. " Regina's eyes widen in alarm as she takes in the blonde who is peering up at her.

Emma quickly wipes the small trickle of blood away with the back of her hand, narrowing her eyes at the searing brunette, as just one word springs to mind, "Woman."

~sqsqsqsq~


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** _This story is a little (okay, a lot) out of my comfort zone, but I am enjoying this walk with Regina and Emma .. I listened to_ Running Up That Hill by Placebo _for this chapter_..

P.S. _My writing time is cut down to mainly Sundays .. *maybe* Saturdays. There will be updates, just bare with me. Same for my other two open stories. Love to all~_

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina and Emma continue to just stare at another, both women's pulse quickened and neither of them are sure exactly what to do or even say next when a faint cry rings out around them and as the sound gets closer, a distinct yell of, "Regina!" can be heard.

The deeper voice belongs to an Englishman, with a rustic outdoorsy look to him and Emma watches the worry lines appear around his eyes as he runs right up to the dark haired woman. A slight pang of _something_ stirs in her gut and she thinks the feeling she is looking for is jealousy but she quickly swipes that thought away as she jumps to her feet. She takes note as the mans hand brushes along Regina's shoulder, pushing her back slightly, as he places himself between them. But Regina won't be held back, she doesn't need a white knight protecting her. She can handle this all on her own as her eyes rake over the younger woman standing before her. What she is worried about is her son and who the hell is protecting him right now if Graham is here. Emma watches a slight tremor of fear glaze over Regina's eyes turning them a lighter shade of brown, as she grabs the mans shoulder and turns him to face her.

"Where's my son? Why are you - "

"Relax, Regina .. White's got him. He's in the safe room." The man narrows his eyes back toward Emma and pulls out a gun that has been tucked neatly inside his blazer.

Emma knew he was carrying already though, her eyes show no sign of alarm as the gun is raised and pointed between her eyes. Just like she knows he has a spare clip of ammo in his back right pocket of his jeans. She also knows, she could have him disarmed and flipped over onto his back, with his throat slit by that nice little sliver of a knife he has hidden along the inside of his left calf, in a matter of seconds. If she so desired to do so. But as she stares down the narrow valley of the gun, she has no urge to do that. She accepts the defeat, this sudden reality that has hit her like a freight train. All of this is finally over and there is a part of her that is grateful. Her eyes move to Regina again and she can't help but wish she could have tasted those soft lips just one time along her own. As that comforting image invades her mind, she curls herself up inside that warm blanket and closes her eyes.

And then a new terrifying thought crashes against the safety of kissing Regina, like a tidal wave, and it begins to drown her from the inside out. Regina watches the woman, as bright eyes snap back open and stare at her so intently and both women find themselves saying at the same time to the determined man, "Wait .. "

Graham is about to pull the trigger, his finger is on the verge of that all important squeeze, and if it had just been the blonde to voice that one command, it wouldn't have mattered in the slightest. That word would have been the last syllable she had ever spoken in this life, but Regina's voice mirroring the woman's? Well, it is enough to stop the pressure against the trigger. His eyes widen in alarm as he steals a quick glance at his boss and he notices Regina is enamored by this woman. He can tell. He knows Regina Mills well. He knows all her tells and as she takes a step forward and gets into the blonde's personal space, he sighs and rolls his eyes, while he places the gun back inside its holster. He takes a step back from them now and crosses his arms, and he knows without a shadow of a doubt, that there's a new sheriff in town, so to speak.

"Look, Mills .. I have to tell you - "

"No. You don't get to speak! Do you know who I am? Do you have any _idea_ what I am capable of?" Regina's face, her lips, her rich voice is all just so close to Emma now. Pressing up against her like a warm summer breeze and for a moment, Emma feels like she is falling again. Falling off a very high cliff. And then the sting from a slap prickles along her right cheek. She keeps her eyes trained sideways and refuses to rub her cheek, willing the fresh sea of tears to clear from her now blurred vision. Regina can definitely slap. She packs quite a wallop, Emma thinks and a feeling of pride and respect thumps along with her heart.

"Well?!" Regina crosses her arms and leans sideways slightly and this is what Emma takes in as her eyes focus once more and meet brown.

She copies the posture, crossing her own arms and such as she says back with steel in her voice, "Oh, so .. I'm allowed to _speak_ now?" She sees Graham run a hand through his hair and shake his head from her peripheral as she plasters on her trademark smirk.

Regina can only widen her eyes and purse her lips as she takes in that cocky look. "My .. you are a piece of work, aren't you. I should just destroy you and get this over with."

Emma doesn't miss a beat though, she is determined. "Yeah, you probably should, but before we do _that_ , I need to warn you, lady - "

And the sound of Regina's laugh envelopes her again but this time, Emma notices, it is guarded. Dark. A menacing sound. So _not_ the same melody that graced her earlier. And as Emma takes in the hatred that is coursing through dark brown eyes at her, she can't help but gulp down a lump in her throat, as the confident smirk gets wiped off her face.

"This is quite rich, Graham." Regina turns to her trusty henchman and shakes her head, before shooting daggers back at the girl. "She wants to warn _me_.. so is that what you were doing, dear? When I had my son in my arms, huh? You were just .. laying in wait to, _warn_ _me_?" Another slap resonates along her cheek and this one is even more deadly than the first. Her vision gets blurred again and this time she doesn't bother to hide that fact as teary eyes look at Regina.

"No .. I was sent to kill you. I didn't know you had a _kid_. If you didn't, you'd be dead and I'd be long gone. But you do, and I don't off kids or mothers, so I am soon to be dead .. and same goes for you. And probably your kid as well. And anyone else that you are close to." Regina notices as her eyes wander to Graham and she can see a flicker of something shade those bright eyes. She doesn't have time to figure out what that _something_ is though, because the woman's words slice into her, sharper than any knife could.

Regina takes a tentative step forward, her face now just inches from her own, and her voice is softer than any whisper Emma has ever heard, as she asks, "You are Checkmate?"

Emma watches as surprised brown eyes roam over her features and even her lips briefly, before Regina's eyes lock onto her own and all Emma can do is sigh as she dips her head once, in a slight nod. "Yes."

~sqsqsqsq~


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** _I listened to_ Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding _for this chapter ..._

~sqsqsqsq~

She takes a step back from the infamous killer and tilts her head to Graham, but her eyes never leave Emma's. "Leave us."

She feels a brush of fingertips ghost the shoulder of her blouse as the man leans in to whisper along her ear, "Are you sure? Maybe I - "

Regina shakes her head slowly and steals a glance into the mans well meaning gaze. "I'll be fine. We are standing in the presence of greatness, Graham and I hate to dent your ego but if she wanted us dead, we would have been despite any gun pointed at her."

Graham's head whips back toward the woman standing before him and he can't help but smirk at his boss's proclamation.

 _Yeah, right. Oh - kay. Sure._

Regina seems to be able to read his thoughts and she feels it necessary to show this man just what in fact this woman is indeed capable of. "Take out your gun, Graham and aim it at her, like you did before. And you .. " She nods her head to the woman in question, "Show him."

Emma's eyes widen in alarm and she thinks she can't possibly be witnessing any of this right as she shakes her head to clear the sudden cobweb. She watches as impatient eyes glare into her own and she hears her voice squeak out a quiet, "Are you serious?"

Regina only nods at her and sweeps her arm out, her body language clearly saying, _The stage is yours._

Emma hears the click of the gun and her adrenaline kicks into over drive. Before Graham even has a chance to register the sudden grip on his arm, and the gun being tossed aside, he is feeling the rush of misplaced gravity as he is flipped and his back smacks soundly against the solid ground. His eyes widen in shock as he feels the brush of jagged metal press against his throat. The word, " _Checkmate_ .. " gets whispered softly into his ear and then the knife is tossed onto his heaving chest.

He is up and on his feet, grasping the handle of the slim blade and can only stare in bewilderment at the woman who is now handing him back his gun. "Here ya go."

He slowly wraps his other hand around the gun being extended to him and his eyes shine with awe and a dash of respect as they capture hers. His breath is still choppy as he asks, "How the hell did you know I was carrying a knife?"

Regina beats her to the question. "Your lower left leg is shaped different than your right, through your jeans when you are holding compared to when you are not." Her eyes once again never leaves the other woman's and she watches as sea green eyes snap to her own away from Graham's. She can see the alarm and wonder dance along the girls features.

Emma breaks her gaze from Regina's and looks back at Graham who is still standing there just staring down at his weapons in wonder. "Yeah, and with jeans it's really obvious, definitely harder if you had been wearing trousers, it would have been difficult to tell which calf but honestly, all goons .. " Graham snaps narrow eyes at her and she quickly stammers, " .. um .. _guys_ in your line of work usually wear a knife .. ya know." Her eyes catch Regina's again and she waits.

"You can go, Graham." Regina nods at him with teasing eyes, knowing this little demonstration was a success.

"Sure thing, boss .. she's all yours." Graham shakes his head once more and walks away.

"Yes, I believe she is." And Emma narrows her eyes at the older woman, not liking the tone or innuendo in that statement. Nope, not one bit. For the first time, Emma finds herself with no cards to play with. Her deck has been shuffled and taken away from her and she feels .. lost. Without direction. Or purpose. And as she watches Regina stalk toward her, she finds herself walking backwards, until the too bright yellow of a bug presses along her back. She realizes she has no where else to go.

 _Literally._

"Give me the phone." Regina's tone is direct and her gaze layered in steel as she glares at her. Emma doesn't think that's a good idea and she voices it so but Regina is having none of it. She extends her hand and demands, "Now."

A deep breath escapes Emma's lips as she ducks into the bug and her eyes look for where the contraption had fallen after their earlier altercation. She spots it laying in wait for her, like a trusting pet, along the passenger floor and she scoops it up quickly. Her fingers brush along soft skin as she places the phone along Regina's palm and a slight tingle remains against her fingertips. She wonders if Regina feels it too. Or was it just all in her head, this bizarre connection she has felt toward this woman since the Diner?

 _Probably._

She waits with bated breath and her eyes never leave the captivating features of the woman standing before her as she watches Regina peruse her phone. She reads the latest and only text messages that are available and brown eyes dim a little and then flare up, dark and defiant once more as they look up from the phone and find hers.

She sees flecks of light sea green staring back at her, looking at her with depth and _something_. And it's the _something_ that makes Regina's heart gallop and remember feelings she had in fact buried a very long time ago. She looks for and spots the scar that lays up above the corner of Emma's left eye, just below her eyebrow and before she realizes what she is doing, her fingertips are ghosting along the faint line. It's small, just an indent of pressed skin along other wise perfect features and Regina realizes she still feels bad for being the one who put it there. The familiar heat she feels from being this close to the other woman makes her pull her hand away and she makes it a point to avoid Emma's intense gaze, as her eyes focus on the phone again.

Emma doesn't know what the hell just happened here. There was something so _familiar_ .. almost like deja vu when Regina stepped forward and basically caressed her scar. It was just a scar after all. Barely noticeable and yet, Regina zoned into it like a radar missile. _Why_? She shakes her head and watches as Regina mirrors her exact actions when deleting texts. She knows to delete both threads and Emma's eyes widen in surprise, words tumbling out of her mouth, quick like her picked up heart rate. "You've been trained?"

Regina doesn't look at her as she responds, "Yes."

"So, wait .. are you a - "

And Regina's cold eyes find hers now. "A killer .. like you?" She flips open the back of the phone and takes out the GPS chip, breaking it in half, letting the pieces fall to the ground. Emma's eyes follow and watch as a light breeze begins to scratch them along the dirt, moving the fragments whether they want to go or not. And she can't help but feel it's a metaphor for her as Regina's next words cut into her.

"No, I'm nothing like you." Regina begins to walk away only stopping when she realizes the other woman isn't following. She turns to see Emma standing, with hands stuffed into the back pockets of her jeans and eyes tracking something along the ground. "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's go."

~sqsqsqsq~

They make it to the plush grounds of Regina's estate and the regal woman commands one of the guards to take the girl to a guest chamber. She needs space and time to figure out her next move and she can't do any of that with bright eyes glancing at her every few minutes. She needs room to just breathe for one god damn minute and sort all of this out. She finds herself sipping on a much needed drink after checking in on her son and kissing his sleeping temple. She hears the heavy oak doors of her office, slide open and then close again, and her eyes lock onto Graham's.

He folds his arms against his chest and waits for her to speak. She knows he's looking for answers. She just doesn't know if she is ready to give them. She glances at the liquid amber in her glass and wishes she had a few more drinks in her before having to partake in this conversation with the man. She sighs and slams her drink down, and walks around her desk, sitting. Feeling some sense of comfort and courage wash over her, from this familiar power position. She opens a folder and pretends to be interested in it as she asks, "Did you take care of that god awful bumble bee of metal?" She steals a quick glance at her trusted right hand man and sees him nod, yes.

"Thank you."

The phrase is quiet and Graham thinks, a little sad as he hears the words leave his boss's mouth and he brings himself to the opposing chair across from the woman and sits. And waits. And then taps his foot.

Regina's eyes finally glance up, registering the sound of a boot clapping along the polished wood grain. She closes the folder and clasps her hands on top of it, before finally speaking.

"Her name is Em - Miss Swan and she is a well known killer. The best actually. In the business."

"And you know all of this, how?" Graham tilts his head at his boss and watches as her eyes become hooded and she glances away.

She falters for a minute, and Graham thinks, he has never seen her this way. Except for when Henry is sick or in danger. There is an alarm bell ringing in his head now and god, he _knows_ before she even says it.

"Because I helped train her. That's how." And Graham feels his heart drop in his chest. It lands soundly in his gut and twists. And stays there as he reaches over and takes a gulp from her drink. And then another.

"Jesus Christ, Regina .. you're telling me that your own mother has put a hit out on you? You're telling me _that's_ who were fucking dealing with?! The Evil Queen herself?" Graham's voice is grave and laced in fear as he watches Regina glide out of her prestigious leather chair and step to a wide, bay window, peering outside at the surroundings she chose.

She doesn't speak for awhile and when she does her voice is low and rough, "Yes, it appears so."

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _I_ _know .. I know .. how does Emma not remember her then .. and what took so long for Regina to recognize who she was? I could explain it to ya'll here in this author's note, but come on, where's the fun in that! :) More to come, next week .. love to all ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.** _H_ _ere's an update ahead of schedule :) Kind of another teaser, I hope it's okay .. I listened to_ All Fall Down by One Republic _for this chapter .._

~sqsqsqsq~

Graham waits for Regina to say more and after a few minutes he realizes that she is lost in thought and probably a whole hell of a lot of memories. He goes to her then and turns her around, away from the window and as she registers his touch along her arm, the far away look leaves her eyes and she snaps back to the present. As horrifying as this present feels, he knows the instant she is back and forthright again. He can see it on her face and he sighs with relief because Regina is the only one who knows how to guide this ship and he needs her behind the helm.

She sits back down, leaning her head against the smooth leather and closes her eyes, when she opens them again he is back in the chair across from her, sitting on the edge of the seat, waiting. She shakes her head at him, and leans forward to meet his unbridled curiosity.

"I don't even know where to begin, Graham."

He gets up and taps off her drink, pouring one for himself as well, before he sits back down and says, "The beginning, Regina .. just start from there."

They stay huddled in her office well after the sun has retired for the day. He listens as Regina shares with him how her and Emma had come to know each other. The intimate details are left out, but Graham can easily read between the lines. At some point, he paces the room, with his sleeves rolled up as questions run laps inside his mind. He tries his best not to interrupt but sometimes he has to.

"So, Emma was wiped? I heard rumors of that act happening but - "

"You were hoping that's all it was, just rumors? Unfortunately, it was true. My mother's rein of terror knows no bounds, trust me on that."

"Were you wiped somehow? Because you didn't seem to know who she was - "

"No, my memories are in tact, I just .. well, back then, she was different. For starters, her hair was cut very short and was brown _not_ blonde and she wore glasses. The last time I saw Emma was eight years ago and I honestly never expected to see her again. But her voice .. when she was talking to us, after I told you to wait .. I recognized her voice first and then, well, I acknowledged other things and .. I just .. she's Checkmate, Graham. I always assumed it was a man behind that mask, not a woman and most certainly, not Emma."

Graham can hear the sadness in his boss's voice and the undeniable _my_ that has been left out of that last remark and also the heaviness of guilt because she helped make Emma that way, on some level. He sighs and grips the back of the chair he has been standing behind a little tighter.

"Can she get her memories back? I mean of you or .. how does the wiping even work? Because she remembers her training but not you? I - "

"The way it was always described to me, she was scanned and well, basically how a person can browse pictures taken on a hard drive and just remove the ones they don't want, that's what my mother figured out how to do with a person's memory. It's all very high tech, advanced, and something I wanted absolutely no part of. She found this uncontrollable dagger of power, Graham and she thrives on it. She holds it above everything else."

"Including you." Graham's eyes turn heavy as he looks down at the floor.

"Especially me."

"So, with wiping her memories that means your mother knew about you two and is that what this is all about? Some sick form of revenge for going against her, for - "

"Falling in love? And with her top protégé, no less?" Regina laughs softly as she removes a black suit jacket and drapes it over the back of her chair. She cuffs up the sleeves of her blouse before continuing, "Oh, I imagine so. She never can let go of a grudge .. a vendetta, she gets something wrapped inside her brain, and it just festers. Until, she deems it fit to unleash it and then, watch out world because the Evil Queen will have your head on a pike."

"But you're her daughter?"

"And I betrayed her. I abandoned her. I'm her enemy."

"In her mind." Graham softly reminds her.

"Yes, and at the end of the day, in her eyes, it's the only mind that matters."

~sqsqsqsq~

"Uh .. ma'm .. Miss! You can't - " The guard who is supposed to be keeping tabs on Emma tries to stop her from entering the boss's home office but he is left on his back and staring up at a blurred high rise ceiling as heavy doors get slammed open.

"What the hell is this?!" Emma demands as she stares straight at Regina.

Regina's skin flushes pink and then turns pale as her eyes zero in on the pictures, Emma is waving around. Graham stands, immediately trying to calm the woman but a deadly look gets thrown his way and he stops moving toward her. He puts his hands up and perches himself on the edge of Regina's desk. His eyes catch a glimpse of one of the pictures as Emma flips through them once more in her hands and his eyes widen.

 _Oh man._

"Why don't I .. I mean .. this is .. " Emma's hands are shaking as she tries to find words, some kind of thought pattern to rationalize what she is in fact holding. She doesn't realize Regina has moved right in front of her until she feels a warm hand land on hers.

"You need to calm down .. I will - "

"Calm down?! This is .. it's .. me and you and .. " Emma's entire body is shaking now as her eyes pour into Regina's. "This is crazy .. "

"Emma .. " Regina whispers her name, two innocent syllables and she watches as Emma's eyes darken to a forest green. The room swirls around her in a blur as she finds herself pressed up against a wall with fingers wrapped tight around her throat.

Until she heard her name, she thought the pictures must be some form of ruse. Some weird photo shop dupe set up to rile her but no one has called her that in years. She hasn't been _Emma_ to another soul since forever it feels, and yet, this woman just said her name as intimately as those photographs do that now lay scattered by their feet. Emma feels it all closing in on her, the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the entire room is beginning to press against her and she just wants it all to end.

"Whatever game this is .. it stops now. Got it? Either kill me or let me out of _here_!"

The click of Graham's gun magnifies the tension in the room and the pressure around Regina's throat loosens, enough for her to gasp out a rushed, "No .. don't .. she won't hurt me."

The desperate plea from Regina stills Emma, and that all consuming reel of deja vu fills her up again as her senses kick in. She takes in the familiar scent of perfume, a scar above a lip, warm, god, such warm radiating brown eyes and one tear falling down the crevice of a cheek and she remembers. _Something_. One memory and it is enough to rattle Emma's soul. Graham lowers the gun as he watches the woman let go of Regina's throat and collapse to her knees. He can only stand and stare as Emma sobs into Regina's stomach. He quietly removes himself from the room, sliding the doors closed against a symphony of muffled words.

 _I forgot you_. _I'm sorry_.

The weight of Emma's words and body pressing against her makes Regina's heart clench in a way she hadn't felt in years. Strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer and she thinks, this must be what it feels like to be the earth and the moon. To orbit around something and have an invisible pull toward it. An inevitable connection mapped out against the stars. Her fingers thread through long blonde curls that run smooth as silk against her fingertips and Emma becomes quiet and still. The heat of Emma's soft breathing caresses her stomach through the fabric of her blouse and she shudders internally. She leans her head back against the wall and shuts her eyes, allowing herself to savor this closeness for a moment.

One moment and then her hands slide along Emma's arms, removing herself from the calm before the storm.

~sqsqsqsq~


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** _I listened to Ghost town by Madonna for this chapter .._

~sqsqsqsq~

"What did you remember?"

The question falls onto Emma like heavy raindrops. She blushes, her cheeks burning a light pink and Regina nods, dipping her head away from Emma's gaze. The younger woman makes it back to her feet and quickly rubs fingertips along her face, wiping the tears away. She is still embarrassed and swimming in a sea of emotions as she steps back a few paces and fills her lungs up with a deep breath.

"Oh .. " Regina can only bring herself to say that one small word as the same memory gallops through her mind, swift and sure like a gallant steed.

 _"You need to be quiet darling .. " A sharp tongue caresses her folds, lips kiss her entrance, slipping that comforting tongue out once more before dipping into her, lapping and suckling her sex, breathing in and then tasting the sweet scent. Emma writhes underneath her, hips and lower back buck up with every nip and lick. Two fingers slip easily inside .. she is so warm, so wet .. so open for her. She brings Emma to the edge, once .. twice .. pulling back each time and then slowly entering her again, filling her, feeling her walls clasp, tighten and when she teases her clit, Emma sees a constellation of stars behind closed lids and panting gasps. Regina guides her safely to shore, after finding such sweet release from that exotic storm unleashed upon her. Her heart races still as she is kissed and licked clean, tasting herself on Regina's tongue as lips find hers in a searing kiss. Her hand is held, fingers brushing together, mingling as Regina scissors her and Emma listens to the beautiful sounds their melding bodies sing. Regina pulls her close, wrapping her up in arms and legs, lips and shared breaths. She finds herself lost in the tide again, Regina bringing her further and deeper as brown eyes wash over her, shining in love._

 _"Are you okay? Was it - " Emma quiets her with a kiss, a steady brush of lips paint her own and she is pulled down onto the pillow next to Emma's._

 _"I'm more than okay .. it was .. no ones ever made me feel like this before, Regina .. cherished, loved, wanted."_

 _Her voice breaks, as tears brim her eyes and Regina pulls her close, whispering to her, soothing the tears away with lingering kisses, and a soft, "I love you Emma .. " They talk in hushed voices as the room dances in moonlight. They fall asleep in each others arms, Emma's head resting on Regina's chest, listening as a heart beat lulls her to sleep. She doesn't want to ever forget how this night made her feel, how Regina makes her feel warm, and sated, curled up inside a warm blanket that smells like home. That's the last thought she has before sleep claims her._

Both women are lost to a time felt long ago, and when their eyes catch in the present moment, all they can seem to do is look away and sigh. Neither one knows what to say, how to navigate this path they have found themselves on. All Emma knows for sure is she is exhausted. On every level.

"I should go .. " Emma goes to say her name but stops herself, it's a name, an entire person, at one time her _world_ she has forgotten and now saying _Regina_ out loud is too daunting a task. Especially after that memory found her again. The intimacy .. god, everything they had felt and shared with their first time making love, she just can't feel this right now. " .. get a room at Granny's and figure out my next move from there - "

"Are you insane? You can't go out there? It's not safe .. " And she wants to say _Emma_ but god, after remembering _that_ she just can't. Saying her name feels too raw and what the hell is wrong with her? It's a name she has said a thousand times, so why does it feel like if she says it now, out loud, it will be like coming home?

"So, what's the plan then?" Emma looks at her and Regina sees trust in her eyes. Something she hasn't seen in so long and it shakes her up because they shouldn't trust each other. Not at all. No. But her heart is screaming yes.

 _Just be quiet heart._

"I don't necessarily have a plan per se .. yet. It's late and - "

"Yeah, I'm exhausted too." Emma stifles a yawn under heavy eyes.

"Good, so we can agree on something."

"Yeah, how very adult of us." Emma winks at her and Regina feels a tug in her gut that instantly trails lower.

 _Be quiet to that too._

"Yes, well, just sleep here, " Regina points toward the oversized plush couch that's resting along the corner wall, "And we'll figure this all out, well, at least _try_ to come up with some kind of plan, in the morning."

Emma's eyes narrow at the couch and then back toward Regina. "You can't be serious? What happened to my 'guest chamber'?"

Regina scoffs at the air quote's and pins Emma with her own set of narrowed eyes and air quotes, " _You_ happened, when you decided to go snooping around _my_ 'bed chamber'."

Emma rolls her eyes and thinks about the pictures she had found and everything kind of comes rushing back, knocking her down all over again. She turns and makes her way to the couch, and then glances back at Regina. There's a part of her that doesn't want to sleep alone, the part graced with the memory. Before she has time to tell that part of herself to be quiet, she finds herself reaching out a hand and asking, "Can you - "

Regina steels herself, squaring her shoulders as she states, "Absolutely _not_ .. you might have _one_ memory floating around inside that brain of yours, but I have _all_ of them, do you understand that?" Regina pins her with a sharp glare.

Emma glances away with sad eyes, "Okay .. "

Regina watches as she lays on the couch, turning over, burying her face, her entire body into the plush cushions, like she is trying to just disappear inside of it and she feels her heart squeeze again, tight and fierce inside her chest. She knows, god, does she _know_ she shouldn't. She most definitely should _not_ do what she's about to do, but as she grabs the blanket that is draped over the couch, that Emma is still trying to burrow herself into, she does it anyway.

Emma feels a gentle weight dip the cushions behind her and then a warm body is pressing up against her back before she feels a touch of lips briefly rush by her ear, "Just until you fall asleep."

Regina feels Emma nod and scoot herself back away from the couch and more toward the front of her body and she rolls her eyes because some things will never change, memories lost or not, apparently. She drapes the blanket over both of them and out of instinct she feels her arm wrap around Emma's waist, drawing her near.

It doesn't take long for Emma's breathing to deepen and Regina knows she is sound asleep. The fact that she is indeed laying here and spooning the person who just tried to kill her hours ago isn't lost on Regina. None of the events that have happened today is lost on her. She knows she should remove herself from Emma. Unwrap herself from this woman. She shouldn't be tugging Emma closer against her body and burying her nose into blonde curls, breathing in her sweet scent. Yes, she knows she _shouldn't_ close her own eyes and let sleep take her away too but she does it anyway.

~sqsqsqsq~

She feels a gentle nudge on her right shoulder and her eyes open and begin to focus on the face that is peering down at her. Scruffy facial hair and light blue eyes begin to appear clearer and she registers, it's Graham, as his voice proclaims, "It's six a.m. boss .. are you .. " He's not sure if he is supposed to disturb her or not, she's always been one to follow a certain schedule so she's already slept an hour more than she usually does during a work week.

Her voice is sleep ridden as she says, "It's fine, Graham, thank you for the wake up call." She waves her right hand up at him, dismissive and stern and Graham nods his head as he clicks the doors shut once more.

Regina's left side feels a little numb and she wagers it probably has to do with the fact that Emma is using it as her very own body pillow at the moment. Their positions had changed through out the early hours and Regina is now laying on her back with a very lean and muscular Emma draped over her. She feels Emma sigh softly and nuzzle further into her neck and she has to resist the urge to run her fingertips through blonde locks, or up and down a back or arm. She has to remind herself that this isn't eight years ago and as she begins to remove herself from under the woman, she definitely needs to remember, it isn't really her Emma anymore after all.

~sqsqsqsq~

She hears the ringing and then the click of the connection as it is picked up and her voice becomes crisp and direct.

"Gold, I assume you know why I am calling?"

"Ah, Regina, dear. So, good to hear your chipper voice as always. I assume this isn't you haunting from beyond the grave? It appears one of your nine lives has saved you after all." The slight chuckle makes Regina's skin crawl as she narrows her eyes.

"You and mother are still tag teaming, I see. How lovely. So, tell me, Gold, what does she want? What kind of sick game is this now? She's using a past lover to what?"

"Oh, come now, we both know she was much more than that. After all, I'm the one who wiped her memories." The man singsongs into her ear and Regina tightens her grip on the phone.

 _Why that little imp!_

"But, this isn't about ruffling _your_ feathers, oh no, no, no. You should look at the bigger picture, dear .. think bigger. Much, much bigger."

Regina's stomach turns to lead. "Henry .. she wants Henry? Over my dead body - "

"Well, she did try and go that route but - "

"Enough Gold! Why would - "

"She wants it all, Regina. Surely, you of all people know this about her. She wants your son, the heir to the throne, and well, she wants your rather large estate. Your snug little protection was gone, sadly, the moment your father passed. The last eight years, you've had his protection, but now, well, all bets are off, Regina. Best of luck, to you. I do hope you manage to survive, it will be a pity to lose you, dear. Cheerio."

Graham opens up the office doors and a little brown haired boy zips past his legs and bounds into the room. He immediately notices the newcomer, as she is standing and stretching her stiff limbs after sleeping on a couch all night. He is far from shy or timid as he continues to dart right up to the woman. Emma has just sat back down onto the couch when the little boy reaches her, and now that she is more on an even playing field, he jumps into her lap and giggles as the woman's eyes grow wide. She immediately stands up, holding the boy under his arms, and as far away as her outstretched arms can reach.

He laughs, thinking Emma is playing a game with him as he proudly announces, "I'm Henry." His smile is bright and makes his eyes shine with such light, Emma can't help but notice as she continues to just stare at the young kid.

Regina slams the phone down and is about to reprimand Henry for just barging in, he knows better than that, when her eyes actually take in her son and more importantly how Emma is holding her four year old. She rolls her eyes and swivels the chair away from the desk, sighing heavily as she approaches the dynamic duo.

"For Pete's sake, Miss Swan, he's not a gremlin." She notices the confused look wash over Emma's face at the reference and Regina quickly realizes Emma doesn't recall the inside joke shared between them. Her heart drops a little until Henry's laughter shakes her out of that reverie.

He looks down at his feet dangling in the air and all the space that is between them and he giggles lightly again before glancing over at his mother.

"Mama, is she a robot?"

~sqsqsqsq~


	6. Chapter 6

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Ten years ago - Upstate New York -**

They had been sitting in the backseat of the slick Escalade for five hours and Emma had stopped trying to ask questions about an hour into their drive. Every question from, "Where are we going?" to "What the hell do you want with me?" was met with the same even tone of, "You'll know soon enough."

The question of where she was being taken was at least answered when Emma's eyes fell upon the bright green sign boasting,

 _Welcome to New York -The Empire State-_

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head to the lady sitting a seat over from her. "What the hell is in New York?" She waited and expected the same curt answer as always and her eyes grew even bigger as the woman's words fell around her.

"A new life, if you so choose." The woman glanced at her for the first time since they had started this trek and nodded at her and then looked back down at her newspaper.

Apparently that's all the answer Emma was going to get as she continued to watch the other cars, trees, and sky rush past her in a blur of colors. She tried her best to stay awake, to keep the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, her brain, but her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she passed out with her head leaning against the window.

An hour after they had crossed into New York, the Escalade finally veered onto an Exit ramp, guiding the passengers of the vehicle off of the highway. Emma was sound asleep and didn't stir awake until she heard gravel crunching underneath the tires as they pulled up into a wide half circle driveway. Her eyes shifted into focus as she rubbed the sleep from them and she was staring up at the most beautiful house she had ever seen in her life. From television shows to polished magazine spreads, nothing could hold a candle to this amazing piece of architecture.

"It's gorgeous .. " She whispered softly not able to contain the words inside her brain any longer and she heard the woman sigh in content.

"Yes, it is."

It's all Emma got again, just a few short words said back to her as they stepped out of the car and began to approach the looming house. She couldn't help but feel the hairs on her neck begin to rise as anticipation and wonder beat along with her heart and there was a certain layer of fear and doubt that swirled underneath as well.

A man appeared dressed in a tailored suit and he showed Emma to a separate wing off of the winding staircase that went up three floors. Her wing was on the second level, all polished hardwood floors and pristine egg shell washed walls. The ceilings were layered in open beams crisscrossing which made shadows dance along the ground as she walked, the sunlight streaming in through scattered clear bay windows. The rooms were open and bright, all melding into each other as her eyes took it all in. There was a furnished living room, with plush couches and cozy chairs that were wide enough for two people to sit in. Then a kitchen nook with stainless steel appliances stared back at her, with high backed white wooden stools lining an island shaped black marble center piece. The man was walking slow, letting her admire and take in all the rich textures and she was grateful for this as they came upon the next area. A beautiful study, sunset kissed walls lined with thick dark oak bookshelves and a breathtaking view of the mountain lined horizon that bordered this magnificent estate.

The man heard her sigh and he knew she was sold. This room always sealed the deal. Actually, this entire wing did. It was built and tailored for that specific outcome. His boss was smart, calculating, and downright brilliant. This girl is walking into a lions den camouflaged as a beautiful garden. He stopped feeling bad for the marks, years ago but as he turns and his eyes catch the mesmerized look, he feels a twinge of _something_ for the naïve girl who is barely 18 years old.

There is a closed door along the wall of the study and he opens it, and waits for the timid girl to step through it's threshold. She gasps low and he chuckles. He can't help it. Emma's eyes take in the bright bedroom, with navy blue walls and see through crystal lamps that sit perched on top of tan shined nightstands that lay on either side of a queen sized bed. The man nudges the door open that leads to the en suite and she peeks in, quickly realizing that the washroom is bigger than her bedroom was in her last foster home.

 _Holy shit._

He points toward one wall and she pulls open the two sliding doors that lead her into a walk in closet. Her fingertips run along the different fabrics that lay on hangers and she quickly realizes, the clothes are all her taste and size. Her questioning eyes find his and he nods softly telling her; yes, it's all for you. He tells her to wash up, change, and he will be back in an hour.

"Back in an hour, for what?" And he sees the alarm in her eyes as he notices she squares her shoulders, ready for a fight.

He sidesteps away from her and makes his way to the doorway, and says over a shoulder, "You'll get your answers. Make sure you're ready, her majesty doesn't like to be kept waiting. First rule, Swan."

She hears the door click shut and she lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She sits down on the floor, back hitting the side of the bed and crosses her ankles over outstretched legs. She looks around the room, taking it all in again for a moment, before she jumps up and goes to check out her newly acquired wardrobe.

~sqsqsqsq~

There is a knock at her door exactly one hour later. To the minute, she notices as her eyes catch the glass encased clock that rests on her nightstand. The man nods at her as she brushes past him out of the room, into the study. She stops short and the man almost runs into her back. The woman is standing in the room, looking out of the window before she turns and her eyes find Emma's.

"Come along, Swan." The three of them make their way back to the main floor and off to a side room. It is small, windowless and there is an elevator that Emma notices, only leads down not up. The two older adults step in and she hesitates to follow. She in fact takes a step back from their piercing gaze and she sees a peek of a holster, resting inside the mans suit jacket. She gulps and takes another step back.

"You're scared." The woman's voice breaks the tension and it isn't a question. "It's okay to be scared, Swan - "

"Emma .. my name is Emma. I don't like - "

"You have a choice, _Emma_ .. you can step into this elevator, and become Swan. And only Swan. Or you can walk out of this house and go back to your trivial life. I wager you will be either dead, found in some alleyway no less, or in jail probably within the year. With the path you have been walking." The regal woman shrugs and crosses her arms, waiting.

Emma looks at the man and nods her head to him. "Why do you have a gun?" She crosses her own arms and waits.

The man looks to his boss for permission and she nods, so he answers the question. "For protection."

Emma doesn't really think that justifies as an answer but she quickly realizes the man is done speaking and it's all she is going to get.

 _Swell_.

"I need an answer, Emma."

"Well, don't you think, I should have all the facts here before I give you one, your _majesty_." She remembers what the man had called her before and she thinks, the nickname sure fucking fits.

The woman purses her lips before answering the young girl. "My, you are a feisty one. And the first one to ever not just step into this elevator. You are most certainly a wolf, Emma .. far from a sheep."

Emma's not sure if that is supposed to be a compliment or not. This woman talks in riddles and makes her head hurt. Is this what having money and prestige does to a person? Emma is grateful she doesn't have any of it then. She's about to tell the lady to go pound salt when a voice sweeps around her from behind.

"Mother .. are we entertaining again? I wasn't aware." Emma's ears pique at the sultry voice as she turns to see who it belongs to. Her bright eyes widen as she takes in the girl who is standing before her. She is beautiful, with short ebony hair that curls up at the bottom and she can't help but imagine running fingers through those soft tresses. She quickly shakes that thought away and focuses on brown, very dark brown eyes.

 _Wow_.

"Regina, dear, I thought you were studying abroad until June?" The woman brushes past Emma and puts her hand on Regina's shoulder, trying to guide her out of the room.

Regina tears her gaze away from the younger girl as she looks at her mother and pushes her hand away, stopping her movements. "You're training someone new without me?"

Emma notices the hurt in the younger woman's voice and she doesn't like the sound.

 _At all._

"Well, she's a girl, darling. I just assumed you'd prefer - "

"Claude to do it?! I told you to ki - " She quickly looks at Emma and amends her preferred word choice. " .. fire him. It's time for him to go. He's trouble."

Emma watches this exchange between mother and daughter and digests this new puzzle piece she has been given. So, her majesty has a daughter, she is a mother. She didn't really get a motherly vibe from her but she finds herself shrugging as she continues to listen.

"Well, it doesn't matter now anyway, darling, I don't think Emma will be joining us." The older woman watches Emma from the corner of her eye as her daughter turns her attention to the girl once more.

"I'm sorry to hear that Emma .. " Her brown eyes slowly coast down Emma's body and then back up and Emma's eyes widen as she feels her cheeks blush. "It would have been nice to see what moves you had to show me."

 _Umm._

Regina brushes past Emma, close enough for the perfume she wears to breeze against her senses and a quick hand touches a soft shoulder.

"Wait .. I .. I just wanted answers first, ya know .. before - "

"Before you step into an elevator that could quite possibly take you down to a _dungeon_?" Regina laughs and her eyes dance in mischief as they roam Emma's.

"So, you're making fun of me for questioning .. " Emma waves her hand around the room, ".. all of this?" Her eyes slowly look Regina up and down and now it's Regina's turn to blush lightly. "Well, tell me, your majesty _junior_ , what would _you_ choose if you were in my shoes?"

Regina is shocked still at the younger girls brazen attitude and direct question. No one's ever spoken to her like that before and she realizes her heart is beating fast with _something_ squeezing around it. But if Regina has been taught anything, it's how to recover quickly, to not let someone else get the upper hand, no matter what. So, she smooth's down her blouse and turns to step into the elevator, answering over her shoulder, "I'd take the dungeon over the front door."

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _I listened to_ Everything has changed by Taylor Swift _for this chapter .._


	7. Chapter 7

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Ten years ago - Upstate New York -**

"Again!" Regina dodges left and Emma steps right, she feels a steady weight grip her from behind and slam her face first down onto the mat. Her cheek is being pressed down by a hand to the back of her head and she feels a knee crushing into her lower back. She grunts and tries to break free of the hold but her squirming just makes the pain and pressure worse. Regina's voice is in her ear now, low and breathy, "Stop struggling and remember what you've been taught .. focus, Swan."

Her eyes narrow, deep in concentration as she uses her own body weight to tip herself sideways, Regina's hand slips briefly from the hold it has on the back of her head, and Emma reaches up, flipping Regina over with an arm bar, pinning her down onto the mat. Brown eyes stare up at her and Emma grins. "I remembered." She stands and offers a hand down to help Regina to her feet but before Emma can blink, a strong grip is wrapping around her wrist and pulling her back down onto the searing brunette.

Soft lips brush against her ear, "Hmm .. and remembering should be rewarded." A tingle inches it's way down her spine and curls itself around to the valley of her gut as the curve of her neck gets bit and hands squeeze her ass.

"God .. Regina .. " Emma pants as she grinds herself down onto the woman who is making her wet and needy in a matter of seconds it feels. She whimpers as fingers scrape against the fabric between her legs. "We should stop before - " Regina's hand has now found it's way into her sweat pants, and she sees stars cloud her vision as her clit is pinched and stroked before two fingers slip up inside her. She can't help the moan that escapes past her lips, as she feels herself begin to rock into the blessed touch. Regina teases her, stoking the flames that are building up inside of her to an inferno.

"You're close, yes?" Regina inquires against her ear and Emma can only hum an answer as she nods her head in approval. Regina slips her fingers out and Emma pouts down at her.

A bright smile gleams wide, as her work out pants and underwear are discarded and her body is guided up to Regina's greedy mouth. She feels the warm, sleek muscle against her entrance as Regina helps to spread her legs and the feeling is exquisite. She tries to be gentle with her movements as she bucks down, riding her tongue as erotic sounds fills the space between them. At this point, the worry of them being caught is the farthest thing from her mind as she embraces this glorious orgasm, Regina is evoking on her. She comes hard, coating Regina's tongue, her lips, her chin. She is embarrassed and goes to lift herself away, but strong hands grip her waist and keep her in place, as her folds are lapped and kissed clean. When the area becomes too sensitive for Emma, she kisses Regina's forehead, slipping down her body. She licks Regina's chin, her lips and watches as brown eyes darken to black.

"Do you want to go upstairs, continue this behind the comfort of a locked door, Mills?" The nickname makes Regina's heart pitter patter inside her chest and she smiles back at Emma, loving the playful smirk being bestowed upon her.

"No need, darling .. Mother is away as of this morning, her henchmen with her. I also instilled the pass code, just in case." Regina's eyes twinkle with mischief as she watches the information absorb into Emma's thought process.

"You little, minx .. you planned this, hmm?"

"Seduction after sparring? Guilty as charged." She laughs as Emma flips them over and begins to undress her.

~sqsqsqsq~

"So, do you still think of this place as a dungeon, Emma?" Regina's fingertips are trailing a gentle path along the inside of her thigh as she turns to lay on her side. Emma turns to face her too, propping her head up with an elbow. She listens to the sound of her name on Regina's lips and it makes her feel warm and unique inside. Regina always calls her by her first name when they are alone or intimate and she feels her stomach do a little flip as she rather likes this fact. She is only _'Swan'_ in the presence of others or when they are training. It makes her feel special, like what her and Regina have is just theirs and no one can touch it, ruin it. Take it away.

"Where did you just go?" Regina asks, brushing a kiss against her lips and Emma sighs in response.

"Just caught up in the moment, I guess." She shrugs and brings the hand that had been tickling her thigh, up to her lips, kissing each fingertip one by one. "And to answer your question .. no, I don't. When I'm with you, it feels like .. paradise." Emma averts her eyes from Regina's brightened gaze after that omission. Regina feels herself blush to match Emma's pinked cheeks and she lays her head back down, watching as Emma continues to tease her fingers with light kisses.

Regina knows she should be alarmed with how fast her and Emma's relationship has blossomed. They had been only training together for two months before they started finding themselves having dinners together upstairs on the main grounds. Dinners that quickly turned into time spent together, well into the night. They would find themselves, sneaking into the others wing, curling up together inside their respective queen sized beds, watching movies, talking, becoming friends. Four months to the day of meeting, they made love for the first time, inside Emma's moonlit bedroom, tangled up in white satin sheets.

And now here they are. Two weeks after becoming lovers, and she can't get enough of this woman. Her body, her scent, her voice. Her _everything_. Regina can't help but think, this just might be what True Love feels like, if she believed in such a fairytale.

 _Which she doesn't._

She stares into Emma's sea green eyes as she is tugged up by a mischievous smile and a quiet spoken yearning of, "Come here .. my turn .. " She is pressed to an eager mouth, as warm hands help to open her legs. She slinks herself down and Emma's tongue consumes her. She feels her heart beat pick up, speeding along with the gallop of a greedy tongue and she thinks about True Love again, and how, of course she doesn't believe in that absurdity.

 _No, not at all._

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Ten years later - Storybrooke, Maine -**

Emma falls into a routine over the five days she has found herself stowed away inside the safety of Regina's compound. She still isn't allowed her own bed quarters so she sleeps on the couch. Regina pretty much ignores her for the entire length of time that burns out the daylight. The older woman stays holed up behind office doors, or tending to her son. Emma wasn't allowed to interact with him much the first day they had officially met. Regina had scooped him up into her arms that morning and proceeded to spend the day together in their safe room. It was okay with Emma because it gave her time to scope the rest of the place out, mentally filing away all the exits. She also studied the security detail, Regina had. She studied that most of all and she had conversations with Graham.

Conversations that led her to believe, him and Regina had been together in the past. That knowledge burned a hole inside of Emma, even though she only had one memory to go by concerning the woman, one memory was enough to know that Regina is intoxicating. She didn't like to know that Graham's hands, and mouth, and other body parts had touched places where she had belonged. She finds herself studying the man and wondering if he's in love with Regina. In love with her, like Emma is.

 _Was._

 _Was. Was. Was._

Everything has to be past tense, Emma thinks, because anything else is just false hope and fairytales. She shakes her head and her mind travels to when the sun goes down though, to when the sun goes down and the moon rises high in the sky and Regina comes to her. She tiptoes into the office that serves as Emma's place of rest, the sound of oak doors gently sliding shut and a comforting weight presses against her back as the couch cushions dip. These are the sounds, Emma has learned to listen for, to anticipate and crave. They never speak, Regina just wraps an arm around her waist, and pulls her close. With each night that passes, she gets tugged closer and last night a soft kiss was placed against her skin before Regina's breathing evened out from sleep.

Emma thinks about this as she wipes the crust from her eyes and is surprised to see Henry laying on top of a plush area rug, coloring. Aside from sharing a quick high five with the boy, yesterday in passing, she hasn't been privy to be around Regina's child, much. Which is perfectly understandable, Emma knows. She says a quick good morning to the boy before heading out of the room, to shower and change. Another fact, that still surprises her, there seems to be an endless supply of clothes available to her that not only fit her in size but seem to reflect her taste as well.

~sqsqsqsq~

Emma makes her way back into the office and catches Regina's gaze, asking silently, if it's okay for her to be in here and she watches as Regina gives her a curt nod. She makes her way back to the couch and watches as the small boy continues to color in his dinosaur book. He stops to pick out a new crayon from his box and she can't help but smile at his intense concentration. When he pushes his tongue against the inside of his mouth, making his cheek puff out more than the other one, Emma's eyes widen in shock. She steals a glance at Regina, who has just hung up from another business call. Their eyes catch for a moment and Regina feels her heart skip a beat because Emma's face, her features are scrunched up in -

"Hey Kid .. when's your birthday?" Emma directs the question at Henry but her eyes remain locked on dark brown.

 _Oh, God._ Regina's eyes widen and she quickly pulls her chair back and stands up. "Henry - "

"Christmas! I was Mama's bestest gift!" Henry glances up from his coloring book, smiling at Emma.

The reply doesn't really help Emma and she forgot how simple a four year old's answer would be, but watching Regina and her reaction is all the confirmation, she needs. She finds herself standing up and walking toward the young boy before kneeling down in front of him. He glances up at her again with a beaming face, eyes wide and bright and Emma feels her stomach drop to her feet as she slowly stands up and turns around to face Regina.

Regina is frozen in her spot, standing a few paces away from her desk as she looks down at her son, smiling up at Emma.

"Do you wanna color? You can have T - Rex, I share!" Emma's eyes begin to water as she shakes her head and softly whispers, "No, Hen-ry .. not right now." She glances down at the boy one last time before her feet carry her out of the room. She hears Regina calling her name but she doesn't stop. She keeps going, past the sprinkled about security team, Regina has at her command, day and night. She ignores the calls, the questions of, 'where does she think, she is going', she snaps wrists that try and grab her shoulder or her arm. She quickly punches in the security code that will unlock the front door - a code she had pilfered, two days ago - and as soon as the fresh morning air hits her lungs, she is running. The sound of pavement slap against the soles of her sneakers and it is music to her ears. A sweet sound that reminds her of .. freedom.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _Hi everyone, just wanted to clarify, that this is **not** a G!P story. The plot will be explained in chapters to come, so stay tuned! I have received a few prompts asking for a G!P SQ story, and it is something I have been brainstorming over but I have nothing planned for the near future right now. Thank you to everyone who is following this story. :) Love to all .. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** _I listened to_ Team by Iggy Azalea _for this chapter .._

P.S. Fun Fact: _This chapter was a b*tch to edit. No idea why, but I think I spent more time editing this than actually writing the damn thing. And there's still a tiny part of me that isn't fully satisfied with how it turned out. However, I am tired of playing with these 4,800+ words, so cheerio to it, off it goes. Love to all ~_

~sqsqsqsq~

"Well, fucking find her!" Regina turns away from the circle of men as they all scramble to leave the office and she can feel her lungs begin to tighten inside her chest. An anger starts to swell up inside of her, stirring her blood as it mixes inside her veins and she stalks to her desk. Graham winces as he watches everything get wiped clean off the top in one full swoop. A glass paperweight shatters against a far wall and he finds himself moving a step back.

"Boss - "

"Is White with Henry?" She turns to him and he nods his head as he stares into eyes that are almost dipped in black. She turns away from him and walks to her wall safe. She punches in the combo and the metal contraption springs open. She rummages inside, her fingers finally resting upon cool steel and she removes the trusty weapon of choice. She quickly checks the safety before tucking it neatly into the backside of her jeans.

"Uh .. Boss - "

"Check the back perimeter, Graham." She goes to walk past him but his hand reaches out and grabs her arm, stopping her momentum.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks as worry lines begin to crinkle the corner of his eyes.

She rips her arm away from his grasp, narrowing her eyes up at him in the process. "You work for me, you best remember that. Never question me again."

He sighs heavily and crosses his arms in front of his chest, standing stern as he asks, "She's on foot, how far do you think she can possibly get?"

Regina's eyes remain cold but Graham notices a distant look shoot across them before she shakes her head and brushes past him. "As far as she wants to, that woman can run."

It is the only information he is offered before the front door gets slammed shut.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Nine years ago - Upstate New York -**

Emma double laps her and Regina stops, bending forward with hands resting on her thighs, as she tries to catch her breath.

 _Jesus._

She picks up her head, straightening her body back to an upright position before she walks the few steps that will take her to a bed of soft grass that hugs the edge of the field. She stretches out her limbs for a minute and then sits down, grateful for the reprieve on her sore muscles. Her eyes seek out Emma and they take in legs and arms pumping in a symphony of motion as her lithe body moves around a turn on the track. Regina absentmindedly licks her lips and feels a familiar tug swoop down inside her gut. She smirks to herself, an all knowing smile curling her lips as she slowly removes her white tank top, casually dropping it off to the side. This leaves her in just a pair of high cut black shorts and a dark blue sports bra as she gently leans her body back, resting her weight against the palms of her hands. She tilts her head and the warm sun feels nice against her exposed neck. She raises a hand, guiding a pair of sunglasses down from the top of her head to shield her eyes as she stretches out her legs. She licks her lips again, smiling softly and then she waits.

It takes Emma one more lap to loose her concentration and take in the sight that is laying off to the side of the well worn track. Regina hears the comforting thud of pounding feet stop and her eyes twinkle in mischief as she pushes her chest up, acting as if she is just readjusting her position as she dips her head back once more. A trail of goosebumps tickle her flesh as a shadow looms over her, blocking the sun for a second, before feeling Emma's body press down on her own. Lips kiss an arching neck, still warm from the beat of the sun. Hands coast over her bare stomach, fingertips brushing lightly along a toned side and delightful words whisper along an ear, "My beautiful minx at play again .. hmm."

Her earlobe is nibbled before a leg slips between her thighs, pushing her down onto a blanket of grass that caresses the skin on her back. And Emma's lips finally touch hers. Their kiss is slow, soft, searching in it's quest and Regina loves it. It's a kiss that makes her heart lap gently inside of her chest; a languid pace that makes her toes curl and skin shiver with anticipation.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Nine years later - Storybrooke, Maine -**

Regina begins a light jog, grateful she had the common sense to switch off into her running shoes before starting this scavenger hunt for Emma. She knows Emma would have staked out the entire town before the marked day had arrived, so she tries to mentally go over places Emma would more than likely run to. She knows Emma wouldn't cross the town line, there are too many daylight hours left to burn. She would stay away from the main roads. She would also stay away from the woods. Her footsteps could easily be tracked. That leaves Regina with just one option really. She cringes internally and stops along the side of the road. She doesn't really care for the water much anymore and ironically her new found distaste for that specific form of leisure is Emma. She shakes those haunting memories away and finds herself wishing for the one hundredth time that she could have been wiped as well. She leans against a thick tree covered in jutted bark that pokes into her back as she pulls out her cell phone that had been resting inside her jean back pocket.

Graham picks up in the middle of the first ring and this calms her. He is on the ball, alert, and she needs him to be. It reaffirms all the decisions she had made in regards to him and his promotion four years ago. She needs this confirmation for herself right now because she is feeling lost and desperate since Emma has run off. Well, if she is being truly honest with herself, since she pulled the woman out of that death trap of a car. She doesn't want to be feeling this way but she is and it makes her feel weak. Scared. It makes her feel things she hadn't allowed herself to trifle through in years.

Not since she was in love with Emma Swan.

She pulls herself back to the present, giving Graham commands. Telling him she knows where Emma is, would bet her life on it and she can hear the doubt in his voice but it doesn't matter if he doesn't believe her. She knows. She just knows it in her gut and as she looks up at the sky and the rays of sun twinkling back at her through the trees, she decides, maybe she knows it in her heart as well.

"She's there, Graham. Trust me. I'll meet you at the docks in ten." She shoves her phone back into her jeans and begins to run toward the harbor.

~sqsqsqsq~

"Did you sweep it?" Regina's eyes roam over her boat.

"Yes, she's clean and good to go." He goes to climb aboard but Regina grips his bicep, squeezing it a little as she shakes her head. He's not giving up so easily though, he doesn't care if he has to deal with her wrath. "Boss, it's not safe for you to be out there alone. If I can be so bold, you are _not_ thinking clearly. One of us needs to be and if it has to be me then so be it." He tries to shrug her hand away and goes to step on board the deck when the hold on his arm, tightens.

"Graham, I need you here at the house, for Henry. I can handle Emma; she wont hurt me."

He spins on her, yanking his arm away as blue eyes shine bright with anger. "You keep saying that! But how the hell do you know if it's true .. God, Regina, you don't! She probably has weapons stored away on that island. That's what I would do!"

"You're letting emotions cloud your judgement. You were taught better than that!" She snaps back.

"Well, pot meet kettle, Regina. Jesus fucking Christ. Are you even listening to yourself, right now?! I've been dealing with you walking around that house, half cocked for days now and it needs to bloody stop! Get your head in the game, Mills, because if you _don't_ , she might just blow it right off your shoulders! She's a killer, she isn't yours anymore! She - "

The slap is sharp and crisp as it rakes across his cheek and he can only take a step back and stare at the woman he once loved. He shakes his head and begins to rub his face. "This is why you ended things between us, wasn't it? Because you were still in love with her? And Henry - "

"Don't mention my son's name in this, do you hear me? What the hell .. you're jealous? I thought we were fucking past this. It was five years ago, you and I were over - "

"Before we even started, Regina. Yes, believe me, I got that memo a long time ago. I'm just trying to put the pieces together - "

"Well, you are failing miserably, Graham! There are no pieces to put together. You - "

"Oh, yes, there is. You used me to scratch an itch, to fill a void after you found out she got knocked up! Didn't you?! Bloody hell, Regina .. " He takes another step back from the woman and runs his fingers roughly through his hair.

Regina looks down at the wood grained dock as she feels shame seep through her, washing up against her like the waves that are clapping against the shoreline. She can't bring herself to look at him because it's just all too raw and real inside his stare. She hadn't even realized he had truly loved her then, and even if she had, she wouldn't have cared anyway. He was just a way to ease the pain she had been feeling. A distraction. A comfortable place to feel numb and hollow.

"I'm sorry, Graham." She finally raises her face and tries to meet his eyes, she owes him that much.

"You can apologize by filling me in on the details, Regina." He crosses his arms and glares at the woman who can be utterly infuriating.

"What details do you want to know?" She leans against the side of the boat and crosses her own arms in front of her chest.

"Why did you and Emma even break up in the first place?" He studies her and really it's a question everyone in the compound was extremely curious about, he thinks. Not just him. It's the whispers that have been strewn about every hallway, crevice and guard post since Emma's arrival. The insistent chatter and gossip being thrown about between dozens of grown men and women can only be compared to when they all fan girl over the newest installment from Game of Thrones.

"I am not discussing that with you. I'm sorry but it's .. personal." She really wants to say; it was soul shattering, heartbreaking and left her feeling dead inside. _Personal_ doesn't really begin to justify a proper description for what happened between her and Emma. She stares out over the water and her eyes focus on the waves as a sea gull dips low, skimming it's underside along the smooth surface.

"Regina - "

"No, Graham, it is not up for debate."

"Fine, but you were .. keeping tabs on her though? I mean how did you come to get Hen - "

Regina sighs and shifts her gaze to the man standing to her side once more. She pins him with a dark brooding glare before she concedes to his line of questioning. "Yes, I was keeping tabs on her .. but well, in the beginning it was easier and then she would at times fall off the face of the earth it would seem. Now, I know why, she was checkmate. Anyway, she slept with someone about three years after our .. break up and .. well, I mean she could have very well slept with others before then but it was the first one I actually knew about .. had in the report .. her activity." She let's herself trail off, not really wanting to throw emphasis on any of these past transgressions.

Graham does the math quickly in his head and he realizes his thought process from earlier was pretty spot on. He patiently waits for Regina to continue, to collect her thoughts as he stands next to her, leaning against the white boat as well.

"She slept with someone and I stopped having her tracked. I .. sought comfort in you, and yes, it was a way to just help me forget. I'm sorry, Graham. I honestly thought we were on the same page though, you need to believe that."

Graham chuckles and tilts his head, nudging her shoulder until she meets his eyes. "On the same page of .. mindless fucking?"

Regina squirms a little, rubbing her back against the boat as she shuffles her feet and looks away from his twinkling gaze.

"Yes, well .. when you put it like that .. "

"Relax, Boss .. I got over my crush on you not long after it ended, okay? If I hadn't, I would never have agreed to be your right hand man and put Henry at risk like that. Even if we had never slept together, I'd still be telling you, you shouldn't be going out to that island alone. Understood?"

"Understood." She smiles at him and it's a smile that finally reaches her eyes, brightening the dark hue for just a flicker of a moment and Graham can live with that affirmation between them.

"I didn't know she had gotten pregnant. I had no idea. My father procured Henry for me and it wasn't until I already had him that I found out. I mean yes, I only had him for a few days when I found out but he had already stolen my heart, Graham. I .. there was no way I could give him up, in light of the circumstances or not. I just couldn't let him go."

He nods his head and puts an arm around her shoulders, offering a reassuring smile. "I remember when you first got Henry, he was difficult to comfort. He wouldn't stop crying, yes?"

"Yes, I .. I thought there was something wrong with him and then I had the thought, well, what if something ever did happen to him though, god forbid. I didn't have any medical history for him, it was a closed adoption. So, I had the resources at my disposal to side step the red tape that was sealed over his adoption proceedings."

"So, you had Henry .. a newborn infant and you find out, of all things, that he is the child of Emma Swan. Your soul - "

"If you say, soul mate, I am going to slap you again." Her voice is stern and rough. Her no nonsense reproach if there ever was one and Graham can't help but tease just a little bit more.

"Well, what else would you call it then, if not soul mate? True love, perhaps?" His eyes glance over at the sea green cursive script that is scrawled into the side of Regina's boat and he laughs as she narrows her eyes at him.

"I hate you."

"Oh, right now, I bet you do." He continues to laugh, "I mean .. you named your boat .. True Love .. you .. have it bad, Mills." He manages to compose himself from laughing long enough to continue, "And if you and Emma ever get your shit together, I would like to be best man at your wedding." He's kneeling over now, his deep laugh finding root again, bellowing around the two of them as Regina casually leans forward and pushes him into the choppy water.

~sqsqsqsq~

Regina guides the speedboat to the island and the lone weathered dock. She cuts the engine and hides the keys in her sacred spot but she quickly realizes, if Emma wanted to find the keys, she would. And more than likely Regina's favorite hiding spot would be the first place Emma would look. She sighs as she leaves them there nonetheless and gracefully climbs up and out of the sleek boat. She anchors it to a post and before she can turn to face the small alcove of an island, strong arms are spinning her around.

Brown eyes come face to face with Emma's bright sea greens.

"You came here, alone?! What the hell are you thinking? What if - "

Regina doesn't really know what possesses her to kiss Emma. The dueling bouts of emotions she has running through her win out however as all logical thought leaves her mind and her mouth stops Emma's rant. They stop any and all thought really. All Emma can grasp in the moment is the feeling of a soft weight pressing against her own body as a warm mouth caresses her own. Lips and teeth pull and nibble on her bottom lip before a smooth tongue teases it, beckoning for more. An access that Emma is more than happy to accommodate. Old feelings and longing stir both women on as hands tug each other closer. Regina is the first one to come to her senses and shatter the lust filled haze. She slowly pushes Emma away, taking a step back herself.

"I'm sorry .. I .. shouldn't have kissed you." She can't look at Emma because if she does; she will instantly kiss her again. She knows this in her soul and then her thoughts flood back to what Graham had teased her about and she rolls her eyes. She quickly stalks past Emma, seeking comfort in the warm, soft sand.

Emma turns and follows after her because it seems that's what she does. Regina moves and like a magnet, Emma is pulled into her orbit. She sits down next to her and rests her elbows on raised knees. They don't speak for awhile, each finding solace in listening to the others soft breathing as it claps along with the rhythm of the waves coming to shore.

Emma's quiet voice is the one to finally break into the resilient silence.

"How did you even know I was here? Do you have me chipped or something?"

Regina side glances her and rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Swan, I had you chipped like an animal."

"So, how did you then?"

"It was process of elimination."

"Yeah, but there's no other boat here, docked."

"Oh, I am quite aware of your swimming capabilities, Swan. I'm sure your levels of _endurance_ have just been even more elevated over the years."

Emma stares at Regina, knowing full well what the 'endurance' innuendo means. She studies her profile, her long lashes, the gentle dip of her nose and the indent of a scar that rests above her lip. She doesn't think before she reaches out and runs a fingertip along it's path, the lightest touch Regina has ever felt as brown eyes turn to capture Emma's.

"Did I use to call you, my minx?" The question is whispered so quietly that the wind alone almost carries it away before it reaches Regina's ears. She barely hears it, but her heart registers the implication and all it stirs nonetheless.

"Yes." Regina nods her head once and looks back out toward the horizon before she asks, "So, you are remembering more?" She feels her heart begin to beat faster as it echoes a well worn path trekked long ago.

"I don't know really .. I've been having dreams every night. I don't know if they are memories or just .. well, dreams." Emma wants to use the term, wishful thinking because what she is remembering surely couldn't have been an actual reality shared with this woman. Her dreams have bordered on fairytales and dare she say, True Love myths and none of that seems to be possible in this cold, cruel world.

"How did we .. break up? Why did we break up?" Her question throws Regina off guard. She wasn't expecting that and it's the second time she's been asked this question in less than an hour. It makes her skin prickle and her heart clench fiercely inside her chest. She decides to ignore it and address a more pressing matter, in her eyes anyway.

"I didn't know you were Henry's mother. I mean I know but I didn't then. After I adopted him, the first few days were rough for us. He wouldn't stop crying and he was fine health wise, thank goodness, but it got me to thinking what if I ever needed to know .. _things_ , so I side stepped the fact that it was a closed adoption."

"Meaning, you illegally got my information." It's not so much a question as Emma already knows the answer but Regina finds herself nodding anyway at the blonde.

"So, I assume, your mother .. my _boss_ had a hand in this twist of fate?" And this time, it is a question being directed at her as Regina's eyes meet Emma's gaze.

"Yes. I never confronted her on it though, I didn't want to allow her the smug satisfaction I suppose and I also .. I didn't know your memories had been wiped. I didn't know that until five days ago when I found out you were Checkmate. Gold must have wiped your memories after we had broken up. Although, looking back, I should have realized some signs while I was .. " Regina realizes her almost slip up and hopes Emma will ignore the last entourage of her thoughts.

She waits for Regina to continue but after a couple of minutes that stretch into five, she asks, "While you were what?"

Regina doesn't meet Emma's gaze, instead she fixes her sights onto a pair of birds that are soaring high across the sky.

"Regina? Some info would be useful here."

"You don't need to know this info." She steals a glance at Emma and she watches as a certain wrinkle graces Emma's features and her brain strings it all together on her own.

 _Damn it._

"While you were _tracking_ me?! Is that the _info_ I'm not supposed to be privy to?" She waits for Regina to answer her. To hopefully tell her she is crazy or reaching, projecting but those words never rise out of Regina's throat, instead brown eyes look away and bite a bottom lip. Hard.

"Is that why you were with Graham, because you were stalking me - "

"Stalking is a bit much, Emma! Considering what you do for a fucking living!" Regina stands up, brushing the sand roughly off her jeans before beginning to walk back to the boat. An abrupt, "Let's go .. " get's thrown over her shoulder as she marches away.

"Did you make love with him or _fuck_ him?" Emma yells after her and that stops Regina dead in her tracks. She whirls around, taking a few angry steps back toward the blonde as Emma stands and meets her, nose to nose. Personal space be damned.

"You are seriously asking me this? Really, Swan? Well, dear, did you _fuck_ or _make_ _love_ with whomever Henry's father was?!"

"It's not the same thing and you know it!"

"Oh, yes it is!"

"I didn't remember you!" Emma jabs Regina in the chest before she continues, "You knew about me!" She jabs her own chest and turns away from the woman; turns away before Regina can catch the tears in her eyes. She's beginning to realize that life was somehow much simpler when she wasn't Emma. When she was just Swan and she had no feelings for anything or _anyone_ for that matter. She storms up the beach but doesn't make it too far before she is spun around.

"Don't walk away from me, you did it once and look where it fucking got you!" Her eyes are dark and shining with tears as they meet Emma's surprised gaze.

"What the hell does that mean? Is that what happened? I .. I left you? Why?" Emma's eyes are bright, searching Regina's, pleading silently for answers.

Regina has to turn away. She can't do this. She doesn't want to reopen that deep wound. She just can't and her voice is quiet when she finally finds a way to respond. "Forget it. It doesn't matter what happened, Swan."

She heads back toward the boat, yelling over a shoulder, "I know how you seem to think you need an invitation these days, so let's go!"

Emma glances up at the clouds as they drift slowly above her. The wind carries them languidly across the blue skies and her eyes fall back to Regina. She feels like one of those clouds as her feet begin to move, tracing over a fresh path that Regina's footprints have sketched into the sand. She is being pushed by some unseen force across the beach and into the boat, to a woman she can't fully remember but still feels like she knows, at least once upon a dream.

~sqsqsqsq~

The rest of the day leaves both women ignoring each other. Regina keeps herself locked in her office and then retires to have dinner with Henry. Emma has kept herself busy, sparring with some of the men and working out in the fully stocked gym, Regina has at her disposal. The office is left open for her to sleep in, the couch calling out to her aching, pushed beyond it's limit, bones. She fights falling asleep though, waiting to feel the familiar weight wrapping up against her before allowing sleep to claim her.

But Regina doesn't come to her that night. Emma still waits though, hoping and passes the time by watching the moon as it rises higher in the sky and when it begins to dip low, descending across the star dusted canvas, she feels the first trickle of tears streak a path down her face. She grabs the blanket that always lays along the back of the couch and covers herself, breathing in the aroma it holds of her and Regina's mixed scent. She cries harder now, wishing she could be anywhere but laying on this couch, in a home she doesn't belong to. It makes her think of foster homes and days of being unwanted. Her cries muffle out the sound of the oak doors finally sliding open, of light footsteps and a quiet, "Emma .. " that coats the darkened room.

She doesn't register Regina until she is being coaxed up to a sitting position and held against a warm body.

A whispered, "Sshh .. " brushes along her ear and soft kisses pepper her wet cheek. A steady hand clasps hers and she is guided up and led out of the room. She walks behind Regina as her hand is still held tight as both women glide up a spiraling staircase.

Regina brings her to a wide, open spaced bedroom that is fill of moonlight and a warm summer breeze.

She tucks Emma in and whispers along her ear, "We need to figure out our next move Emma, tomorrow. Sleep now." She brushes a quick kiss along her temple before whispering, "Good night." Emma reaches out and squeezes her hand before her eyes slowly drift shut.

Regina watches as Emma's breathing evens out and her chest rises and falls lightly under the sheet before she turns and makes her way out of the bedroom. She leans back against the shut door and cries softly. She has no idea what she is doing and more importantly, she has no idea what their next move should in fact actually be. All she knows for certain, as she quickly wipes the tears away and begins the walk back to her own bedroom, is the sound of Emma crying against her made her feel like no time had truly passed at all between them. Emma is still her light, her love, her home and it absolutely terrifies her.

~sqsqsqsq~


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.** _I listened to,_ Black Widow by Iggy Azalea (ft. Rita Ora) _for this chapter .._ _thank you for the reviews/thoughts, follows, favs, messages .. it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside :) Love to all ~_

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Eight years ago - Upstate, New York -**

The clinking of metal draws Cora's attention as she makes her way down the dimly lit corridor, following the sound. She leans against the wall, peering slightly into the wide, windowless room.

Regina raises her sword clashing it against Emma's before she side steps a jab and rolls her body forward. Emma quickly turns around but Regina is faster, quick to get back onto her feet as the blade from her sword nicks Emma above her left eye.

"Shit .. " Emma leans back, dropping her sword in the process as she feels a sticky trail of blood begin to trickle a path down the side of her face. Regina instantly drops her weapon, the cutlass finding a home alongside Emma's, on the ground. Strong fingertips grip her chin, pulling her forward, toward Regina's intense scrutiny.

Cora narrows her gaze, leaning her body further into the room as she curls a hand around the doorframe for leverage. She curses herself for putting off a visit to the optometrist, as she squints her eyes trying to clear the blurry vision of Regina and Emma but to no avail. Her daughter is standing so close to Swan but she can't be sure if Regina's lips are in deed pressing along Emma's or if she is just merely checking the apparent injury to the younger woman.

Surely, it is the latter, Cora thinks. But yet -

"Boss! There you are .. I - " Cora turns around, ducking swiftly out of sight as Regina looks over Emma's shoulder and catches a shadow inch away from the open doorway.

She drops Emma's hand, slipping a cloth bandana out of her hair and giving it to Emma. "Here, keep pressure on the cut. It's not too deep, but let's go have Doc take a look at it. It might need some stitches." Emma goes to hold one of her hands again but Regina pulls away, shaking her head before whispering, "Mother is back early, and I fear she was just watching us, Emma." Her brown eyes widen, beckoning for the younger woman to follow her lead and Emma nods her understanding. She lets Regina take a few steps ahead of her before starting to follow as Regina loudly says, "You lost focus, Swan .. you took your eyes off the weapon .. "

Both women clear the doorway, turning left in the corridor before coming face to face with Cora and her trusty henchman. Regina feigns surprise, eyes widening before taking a quick step forward, kissing the air by her mother's cheek. "You made it home early. What a lovely surprise." Emma watches as Regina manages to add a sparkle of excitement into her brown eyes and for the thousandth time, she wonders just how the older woman does it.

It's a neat magic trick, Emma thinks as she finds herself the study of scrutiny by the monarch of the dynasty.

"Swan, you're hurt?" She steps forward and roughly turns Emma's cheek sideways, as she studies the cut that hugs right below the corner of her left eyebrow. She misses the suspicious gaze thrown in her direction from Regina, as she drops her hand. "Well, the bleeding has stopped, but it is a decent gash. Go up and see - "

"Exactly where we were headed, Mother, to let the good doctor take a look at it. Let's go, Swan." Regina takes a few steps forward but is stopped by the older woman calling her name.

"Regina, dear, I think Swan can manage getting patched up all on her own. I need a word, please." Cora's tone is sweet and passive and it makes the small hairs on Emma's neck prickle as she brushes past Regina.

She fights stealing a glance back at her lover and tries instead to remember what Regina has told her. It's a quiet mantra, Emma finds comfort in as she imagines Regina's voice spurring her on.

 _Never show weakness Emma and always keep your head in the game._

Regina makes it a point not to stare after Emma but to keep her eyes trained on her mothers as she tilts her head and waits for the woman to continue the conversation.

"It appears you and Swan have a nice routine set up here. A dollop of a friendship perhaps? I do hope nothing else has been entertained, dear. You know that is a rule that is never to be broken. No exceptions, Regina. Whether you are my daughter or not."

Regina hopes her features are neutral, impassive as she finally stills her heartbeat long enough to speak. "Of course, Mother. Besides, I believe we both can agree I'd be delving beneath my station, no?" She chuckles and gently pats her mother's shoulder, hoping that the woman doesn't pick up on the mocking gesture. "I mean, come now, Mother, Swan and .. me? I think not. The woman can barely hold a sword upright let alone - "

"Oh, I think she has come along quite nicely, darling. In fact, I think she is ready for the next phase."

"Next phase? I'm sorry, did I miss something, the next phase is - "

"Oh, Swan, is special, Regina. Very special and I have an even more special phase aligned for her. So, as I was saying before you interrupted me, and you do know how I abhor being interrupted, Regina .. "

"I'm sorry, Mother." She looks down at the floor and only glances up when she feels cool fingertips grip her chin, pulling her close.

"Today is your last day training Swan, dear. She will be mine starting tomorrow. I have big plans for her and it's best you not get in the way of that." She unhands her daughter, pushing her away as she brushes past her.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Present Time - Storybrooke, Maine -**

Regina wakes up late as her eyes begin to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming into the bedroom. She rubs her eyes, rolling over and focusing on the alarm clock she hadn't thought she needed to set.

8:15

She rolls her eyes, stretching her limbs as she removes herself from the bed that is fit for a queen. She powers through a quick shower before making her way into the kitchen, deciding to surprise Henry with his favorite breakfast. Dinosaur shaped pancakes.

The little boy finds her stirring up a batter in a deep glass bowl when he makes his way into the bright open kitchen.

"Don't forget the chips, Mama .. " He climbs up onto his chair at the table and takes a quick sip of juice, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth before he remembers to say, " Please."

Regina smiles to herself before replying, "Use a napkin to wipe your mouth, Henry .. please."

His eyes widen and he finds himself thinking once again that his Mommy must really have eyes in the back of her head. He's about to ask her if she really can see him like that but his thoughts are interrupted by Uncle Graham coming into the room. He quickly finds a new focus on the two toy trains his mother had placed by his plate when she set the table, as he grabs them in each hand and ducks down under the table to play with them.

Regina glances up at Graham when he enters the room and her brown eyes immediately widen as they peer up into the worried gaze.

He scopes the room quickly and she watches as he runs his fingers through his hair. She knows this is his nervous tick and she feels her throat close up as a familiar anvil lands inside her stomach.

He slips his radio up to his mouth and it crackles to life as he calls out for White to join them in the kitchen. The short haired woman appears less than a minute later, nodding her head as she takes over for Regina in front of the stove.

Regina quickly tells her, "Don't forget the chocolate chips, please .. " Before she is turning around and going to her son, kneeling down by the table and peering underneath it. He looks up to see his Mommy's bright smile staring back at him and he barrels out of his makeshift play area, jumping onto her lap and wrapping his tiny arms tight around her neck. "You hafta work, don't you?"

She hugs him back, whispering a quiet, "Yes, sweetheart." Before she kisses his temple and rubs her nose against his.

He whispers into her ear, "It's okay, Mama .. play with me later, promise?" He holds out his little pinky finger, with his bright eyes pleading.

Regina nods her head, crossing her heart before wrapping her own pinky finger around her son's. "Promise, my little prince. Now, behave for Mary."

He smiles at her and nods his head excitedly, dashing back under the table to his neglected toy trains. Regina reaches out and ruffles his hair before getting back to her feet and marching out of the kitchen with Graham trailing close behind.

They make it to the end of the grand staircase before she spins around and crosses her arms in front of herself. "Out with it."

"I can't find Swan. She isn't in the office .. or the gym - "

Regina finds herself exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding since she left the kitchen. She shakes her head and relaxes her stance. "I put her in the guest wing. The summer bedroom. She's probably still sleeping .. we - she had a rough night." She doesn't meet Graham's questioning gaze as she begins the climb up the stairs. He doesn't know if he should follow her or not but he decides to follow nonetheless, knowing full well if Regina didn't want him to, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him as much.

She knocks on the door and waits a moment before she looks back at Graham, indicating for him to stay back. He leans against the wall and nods back in understanding. She turns the knob and enters the room. A freshly made bed stares back at her and the anvil falls again inside her gut. Her eyes roam around the room until they find what they are searching for, as a folded piece of paper lying on an end table, glares back at her. The plush carpet slips between her toes, caressing the soles of her bare feet as she slowly takes a few steps forward.

She opens the note and immediately recognizes Emma's scratched penmanship. She swallows down a lump in her throat as she feels an old familiar tug of betrayal wash through her. She feels the weight of Graham come up to stand behind her and she can't bring herself to look at him. She feels her hand move; she watches as the note floats in midair and she closes her eyes as Graham grasps the paper into his own hands.

His eyes roam over the sprinkle of words.

 _We are each other's weakness and I can't protect you this way. I need to keep my head in the game._

Regina's eyes are still closed, her thoughts galloping against a heart that still beats a long ago sadness when Graham's voice fills the silence.

"Boss .. Regina - "

"She remembers, Graham." Those three words lay between them, billowing around the room as a morning breeze rustles the curtains before Graham finally speaks.

"I'm sorry, Regina .. but .. how do you know she remembers? I mean - "

She turns to meet his gaze and he sees brown eyes shining with unshed tears before she says, "Because what she wrote is exactly what she said when she walked away from me eight years ago." Graham watches as she stubbornly wipes a few tears away from her cheeks before she raises her head and makes her way toward the open door. She stands under the threshold and turns to face him one more time, pointing toward the bed. "Strip it and burn the bedding in the incinerator; have White put fresh linens in the room. Oh, and remove the couch from my office, destroy it and get me a new one. Then sweep the plane and have it fueled and ready to go for this afternoon."

"Uh .. where are you going?" He asks, biting his bottom lip in the process as he shuffles his feet.

She walks out of the bedroom, casually saying over a shoulder, "It's time to pay my dear old mother a visit."

~sqsqsqsq~


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.** _I'm sorry for the long wait for this update .. I promise the next one will be done quicker (probably within the next two weeks if not sooner) because there's only one chapter left to go and then more than likely an epilogue. :)_

 _I listened to the song,_ Million Reasons by Lady Gaga _last night and proceeded to have a whole bunch of SQ feels for this story. So, much love to that song for providing me with the inspiration to continue on .._

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Nine years ago - Upstate, New York**

"I can't believe I am doing this." Regina huffs as she bends down, lifting the comforter up and peering underneath the bed.

"Is it okay?" Emma's bright eyes widen as she slowly peeks down over the side of the bed. "Regina .. "

Regina has half a mind to scare the hell out of her but she thinks better of it because knowing Emma she will scream and that would draw unwanted attention their way. She sighs and flops the comforter back down and glares up at her lover.

"Yes, Emma, there are no imaginary gremlins hiding under your bed." She goes to stand up but Emma's hand touches her shoulder and she shakes her head.

She reaches over to the nightstand and opens the front drawer, pulling out a flashlight. "Here, shine some light just to be sure." Bright eyes widen again and Regina rolls her eyes at the younger woman before she begrudgingly takes the damn flashlight and shines it underneath the bed.

"Oh no, Emma .. after using this here magical flashlight, a whole slew of them have appeared! Quick, run, save yourself, darling .. don't worry about lil old me!" Regina plops down onto the bed, clicking the light off before her eyes find Emma sitting up against the pillows with her face buried in a pout.

"Har Har .. so _not_ funny."

Regina's brown eyes twinkle as she begins to place gentle kisses on a calf, then a knee, up a inner thigh and finally an abdomen. Her eyes capture Emma's then and a shade of sea green gleams back at her. For the thousandth time, Regina thinks, she can get lost in that specific color that reminds her of a deep forest. Her heart begins to pick up it's beat as she feels soft fingers thread through her hair and Emma's legs quickly spread open just for her. Ever since they had become lovers, Regina can't get enough of Emma's taste, it scorches her tongue like liquid fire every time. She is always so warm, so wet ..

"Baby .. please .. " Emma whimpers and Regina catches another pout being thrown her way.

 _So_ _needy_ , Regina thinks as she smiles up at her lover. "Tell me, Emma .. "

Emma blushes and Regina's smile deepens. Seeing her blush just fuels her on, and she kisses the damp spot that has christened Emma's navy blue underwear. She sniffs, breathing in her lover's arousal and she knows without even looking up at the woman that Emma's blush has deepened to scarlet.

"Fuck me .. " Emma bucks up toward Regina's mouth and the woman tsk's at her.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific, darling .. there are a number of ways I can _fuck_ you, my love ..hmm .. "

Regina smirks and she can only sigh heavily in frustration because hearing Regina say fuck just makes Emma want her that much more. She hears herself whimper again and she catches the cocky smirk that is looking up at her through dimples laced in mischief. "I am so going to get even with you for this, you know that right?"

Regina smacks her lips together, blowing Emma a quick kiss and says, "Hmm .. I'm counting on it, dear .. now tell me, what do you _want?_ "

"Your mouth .. god, your _tongue_ .. I need .. I _want_ your tongue fucking me, Regina." She whispers the last part and Regina watches as a bottom lip is bitten as eyes shrouded in desire glares down at her.

She pretends to contemplate this for a minute, mulling the request over until she feels enough tortured seconds have passed. She sits up and rubs Emma's folds with her fingers watching the damp spot grow on her underwear before she slowly slips the garment down and away from Emma's ass and thighs. "Spread your legs again."

And Emma complies, opening them so fast that she thinks she should be embarrassed but as she watches Regina's eyes darken as she takes in her glistening pussy, she isn't. Not one bit and she can't help but whimper once more, "Please, _baby_ .. your mouth .. lips .. please, _Regina_ .."

Regina slips down onto her stomach; kissing her and Emma slams her head back onto the pillow in utter frustration as she feels the brush of soft lips coast over the skin of her inner left thigh and then her right. Teeth nip at the toned flesh, biting down just hard enough for Emma to groan low in her throat. Kisses continue to be planted closer and closer to where she aches for Regina to be until she feels a warm breath blow gently on her clit and then she is being suckled in between plump lips and Emma sees stars. Bright, fast moving sparkling stars behind her shut eyes as a glorious pleasure courses through her abdomen and keeps up a dance with the intoxicating pressure that is building around her clit.

She moans one simple demand, "Inside .. " at the same time she feels herself filled with two slim fingers and she arches up off the bed. Her cunt squeezes Regina in, welcoming the sudden intrusion like a wild fire burning through the brushwood. The pressure continues to build inside of her, as Regina fucks her deep and finds her rough patch with every other thrust. Her senses start to swirl together as a slick tongue laps at her clit now. The tip flicking her quickly, matching the well tuned pumping of fingers that continue to work her up, stoking that ever growing fire. Emma comes hard against Regina's fingers, the stars begin to fade, dimming as she opens her eyes and then she is being pulled up and guided down onto a waiting mouth.

Regina is laying on her back now, in the middle of the bed while Emma straddles her, riding her tongue like a good cowgirl, she muses. She chuckles against Emma's pussy as it glides over her lips and Emma stops her movement; distracted by the vibration and sound. "What's so funny?"

"Hmm .. nothing .. tell you later .. right now, I need _this_ .. " She feels Regina's tongue flick up inside of her, lapping her entrance and she bucks down onto the sleek muscle; grinding her hips against every other upward stroke and she comes again as Regina squeezes her ass.

The sounds of light lapping and suckling continue as Regina grooms her clean and Emma feels her heart pitter patter inside her chest as her skin begins to cool from the heated orgasm. She closes her eyes against the tender and gentle kisses Regina is bestowing upon her and sighs in content. Regina pats her ass and Emma dips down her body, straddling her stomach. She leans in connecting their lips together and she moans softly; tasting herself as fingernails gently run up and down her bare back. She doesn't remember losing her t shirt but at some point it had been discarded during their love making.

They pull away from each other's kiss and Emma buries herself into the crook of Regina's neck, nipping the inviting flesh there before she asks, "So, are you going to tell me what warranted laughter as your tongue was buried inside of me, my minx?"

She pulls herself up to look down into brown eyes and Regina feels herself grow wetter just by those few words alone as she squeezes her legs together and replies, "I was just envisioning you as my good cowgirl riding me, darling." She bites her bottom lip and winks up at her.

She laughs deeper and Emma bends down to whisper, "I want you to be, _my_ cowgirl now."

She watches with dazed eyes as Emma slips off of her and crosses the room. When she hears a box being lowered from Emma's closet she immediately sits up and waits for her lover to return to her. The wetness between her legs grows and a familiar ache starts to tug up inside of her. The bathroom door opens and Emma saunters to her in all her splendid glory as Regina takes in the strap on. She licks her lips and smiles up at Emma who is now climbing back up onto the bed. She lunges forward and grabs Emma, pulling her in for a searing kiss and when they break apart, one word is asked against quivering lips, "Yes?"

Regina looks into Emma's eyes and whispers against her ear, "God, yes." She thinks it is sweet of Emma to ask though, to make sure she's okay with using the strap on tonight because Emma knows she prefers skin on skin. She craves the intimacy that Emma's tongue and fingers unleash on her but Emma also knows that ever since they incorporated certain sex toys into the mix, the strap on is Regina's favorite kink. She loves having Emma between her legs; fucking her hard and fast or making love to her with languid, deep thrusts.

Emma is kissing her earlobe, nibbling it softly when she asks, "Hey, where'd you go on me?"

Regina cups her face, pulling her in close before replying, "Hmm .. I'm right here, my love .. " as she slips her hands low and unties the knot that holds her silk robe together. A robe she had barely had time to throw on her naked body an hour ago as Emma had padded into her bedroom, shaking her awake and tugging her up and out of bed to check her room for gremlins. She never should have showed Emma that movie last week. Her breathing slows down as she feels Emma's fingertips push the garment off her shoulders. Lips latch onto a nipple, suckling and feeding on the hardened bud and Regina whimpers against the feeling. She guides Emma to the other breast and bites a bottom lip when the nipple is tugged hard into a warm, wet mouth.

Emma is a breast girl through and through. She can stay buried in Regina's chest forever and the searing brunette cherishes this fact as she takes in the erotic sounds her enjoyable feast is providing the room. She threads her fingers through Emma's hair, pulling her closer as her nipples get ravished.

After another minute passes, Emma reluctantly pulls herself away and finishes removing the robe, tossing it to the side. Her eyes find Regina's and she watches them dilate wide as she guides Regina forward so she is straddling her lap before she slowly slips inside her.

She moans into Emma's ear as she wraps her arms around the woman, relishing the feeling as her naked breasts press up against Emma's. "Does it feel good, baby?" The question gets whispered into her ear and she gasps as Emma kneads her ass, pulling her impossibly closer.

"Yes .. so good .. love .. " She pushes her gently backward onto the soft mattress before she sinks down onto the phallus again. She begins to ride Emma, her breasts bouncing faster as she speeds up and Emma licks her lips; enjoying the beautiful show her lover's body is performing just for her.

"I love you, Regina .. " Warm bright eyes look up into Regina's and the woman stops her bucking.

She leans down and kisses her, entwining their hands together before she whispers, "I love you, Emma. Always."

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Present Time - Upstate, New York**

"Regina, dear, to what do I owe this honor of a visit?"

Her mother's smile is sweet and it brings a chill to her spine. She shivers and wraps her black trench coat tighter around herself. "You know why I'm here. You made Emma, Checkmate .. you somehow rigged the adoption Daddy had set up for me so I ended up with her son. And then you send her to kill me! Why, mother?! God damn it, just .. why?" She quickly wipes a lone tear away from her cheek and crosses her arms over her chest. "Just, no games .. they stop here. Once and for all. Just .. tell me why you didn't allow me one shred of happiness, why you didn't allow me and Emma to - "

"Oh, enough! You were a fool then .. a _lovesick_ fool, and you are an even bigger fool _now_ , Regina." She laughs cruelly and Regina wants to punch her.

 _Just_ _once_ _in_ _the_ _nose_.

"You were supposed to inherit this." She waves her hand around the grand room before continuing, "You were supposed to be Queen, Regina .. for goodness sake, your name sake even warrants that but no .. my darling, inventive daughter had to go and muck it all up."

"It was _my_ life!"

"It was mine! I brought you into this world, Regina and so help me - "

"You'll what? Take her out of it psycho bitch?"

Regina whirls around and Emma is standing in the doorway, with a gun pointed at one of Cora's trusted men. She quickly tucks the gun inside her leather jacket and snaps the man's neck. Regina's eyes widen and Emma's eyes catch hers before she looks at the fallen man and shrugs. "It's about time someone did Claude in, huh?"

She steps over him and points her finger at Cora, "You've been a very bad evil Queen, Cora Mills and I think it's time you were dethroned." Emma goes to reach into her jacket and Cora's voice stills her movements.

"Swan, you're not going to kill me .. in fact you're programmed to do just the opposite. You are programmed to save me at all costs."

Regina and Emma look at each other, confusion painted on both women's faces. Emma shakes her head to clear the cobweb Cora's words had just spun on her and says, "I'm not going to Checkmate you, Cora. I'm going to do something much worse." She takes a step forward and reaches once more into her jacket and pulls out a computer chip. She flips it up into the air and catches it, turning it over before her eyes find Cora's.

"You're going to jail, lady .. and by the looks of all the files I downloaded and don't be fooled, this is just _one_ chip of many .. you are going to jail for a very long time. I think an orange jumpsuit will bring out your eyes better. Don't you agree, Regina?"

Regina can only stare at her mother as she watches the hatred pour out and bare into Emma and she knows this will never be over. Not as long as her mother is still breathing. Her life, and Henry's will never be their own, and certainly not Emma's. She will always be trapped and having to live a life looking over her shoulder. She has a vision of Emma laying on the ground in a pool of blood and then her mind flashes to her son and his lifeless body staring up at her with blank eyes and something inside of her snaps.

"No." Her voice is a whisper and Emma is standing next to her now, studying her face, eyes roaming fiercely over her own as Regina clears her throat and speaks again. "No .. I don't agree ... " She pulls the gun out from inside Emma's jacket and points it at her mother. "I think she needs to be put down like the rabid animal she is, Emma."

A blast echoes around the trio and the sound is deafening as another blast ricochets off the first and then a string of them occur. One right after the other. The walls begin to shift, the ceiling falls in chunks on top of them and the sound of flames crackling fills the room. Smoke begins to curl, turning from gray to black in almost an instant and Regina feels herself being pulled, tugged away. Emma's hand grips hers, holding her tight; close to her body and she is following Emma as she runs.

The crisp night air feels good on her lungs as she inhales it over and over again. She feels Emma let her hand go and she instantly reaches out for her, already missing the comfort of the touch. "I have to go, Regina .. I have to get your mother." Regina is trying to register the words over the police sirens and the honking of a Fire Truck that is wailing close by. Her ears are ringing though from the mix of blasts and she shakes her head roughly, trying to clear her hearing.

"Emma .. " She grabs onto her leather jacket, pulling her close. "Don't leave me .. please .. just stay." She pleads as tears fall quickly down her face; tears she doesn't even feel as they christen her skin.

She can see a hint of unshed tears swirl inside sea green eyes and she feels her heart tighten inside her chest and then Emma is looking over her shoulder and nodding and when she turns to see what has drawn her attention, Graham comes into view, reaching out for her and Emma is disappearing back into the crumbling house.

"Emma! No!" Graham is holding her tight against his chest, arms wrapped around her front and she hates him.

 _God, she will kill him for this._

"Let me go, Graham! Now!"

Emma can still hear Regina's cries as she enters the same way she had gotten herself and Regina out. The same side glass door that had been blown out with one of the blasts. She squints her eyes against the heavy smoke and instantly falls down to her knees. She sighs heavily as she can see again, breathing better as she power crawls her way back to where they all had been standing just a few short minutes ago. She stands back up and screams for Cora, voice cut raw in seconds as the smoke begins to claim her. She looks frantically around, falling onto her knees as she pulls debris away from the spot she thinks Cora had been standing on.

A shadow moves quickly up behind her and all Emma sees is a flash of Cora's smudged face as something heavy smashes over her head before everything turns black and she slumps to the floor.

~sqsqsqsq~


	11. Chapter 11

~sqsqsqsq~

Two firetrucks pull up and an assembly of men and women jump out of both rigs with radios crackling as an older man starts barking out orders to his crew. A figure begins to shift into Regina and Grahams view and his grip loosens just enough for the woman to tear herself away. She runs toward the shadow and Graham follows as a few firefighters zip past the both of them.

"We need oxygen over here! She looks clean though, externally."

Regina's heart drops as her eyes take in the one and only person being helped onto a stretcher as a mask gets slipped over a nose and mouth.

"Did you see Emma?! Did she help you out?" Regina grips her mother's blazer and shakes her; once, twice and then strong hands are pulling her back.

"Boss .. stop .. people are staring." His eyes are stern, his face solemn as he turns around and grabs the Fire Chief. "There's still a woman inside. Her name is Emma .. Regina what room were you in?"

"The .. we were - "

"We need a stretcher! We've got a head wound and severe smoke inhalation! Move!"

Regina's eyes widen as a blur of jackets rush past her. She feels her heart soar with a wave of hope and she runs. Emma is being placed on the stretcher when she reaches her side and then everything is a blur as tears blind Regina's vision. Her fingers briefly get to touch the other woman's hand and then she is being pulled back by a firefighter.

"They need room, Ma'am .. just let them breathe a bit, okay? I promise you can ride in the ambulance with her if you want."

"Yes .. which one .. " She follows the fireman's index finger as he points it out and she goes to stand by the back of the emergency vehicle. She pulls her coat tight around herself and glares at her mother as she is pushed past and loaded into another ambulance and then her gaze falls back toward Emma.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Eight years ago - Upstate, New York -**

"Emma! Emma .. " Regina flings open the double oak doors and Emma is running toward the woman, worry lines creasing around her eyes as she cups Regina's face. She's never seen her like this before. _Ever_. Emma immediately feels her heart begin to do jumping jacks inside her chest as she tries to catch her own breath.

"Mother's taking you away tomorrow .. I .. she says she has plans for you, Emma. Big plans and - " Regina pulls her close, burying her face into the crook of Emma's neck as she sobs against her.

"Regina .. please .. don't cry .. " She runs her fingers up and down the older woman's back before wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I'll run away .. to our special place and when she leaves for her annual Tokyo trip, we'll figure out our next move, okay?" She is gently running her fingers through raven colored curls now when she feels Regina grip her tighter.

"Okay."

~sqsqsqsq~

"Swan, I'd like a word, please."

Cora Mills enters the bedroom and Emma quickly drops a crossword puzzle onto the bed and stands, nodding her head toward the woman. She feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Cora's dark eyes look into her own and then a sharp slap stings against her cheek. She takes a step back from the unexpected blow and then another one lashes out, striking her mouth and she instantly tastes blood from a split lip.

Bright eyes widen as they find Cora's again and the older woman stares at her with venom. "How dare you! You think I'm a fool? Hmm .. " She goes to raise her hand again but Emma cowers and she laughs; a bitter, cruel tone. "You're pathetic. What my daughter sees in you .. well, I will never understand." She saunters away from the young woman, running her finger along the smooth polish of a dresser before she slides the top drawer open. Her eyes turn to Emma again as she pulls out a well worn t shirt.

"This is your bedroom, correct?" Emma can only stand and stare at the Monarch with frightened eyes. "Nod your head, dear .. yes? Or no?"

Emma tips her head once. _Yes_.

"Of course, it is .. so why pray tell, is my daughters favorite piece of attire she likes to wear to _bed_ .. well, Swan dear, why is it resting in _your_ drawer?"

Emma's mouth opens and closes a few times as Cora's dark gaze bares into her. "It appears you've forgotten how to use that tongue of yours, no? But come now, Swan, I bet if I were to ask my daughter, she would beg to differ. In fact, I think she would tell me that you know how to use that tongue of yours, quite well."

Cora's chilling laugh fills the room again and Emma feels herself blushing red. She sees the shadow of two men standing outside the door frame as one of them shuffles a bit and she knows Cora is going to kill her and then another thought shoots through her brain before she hears herself stammering, "Kill me .. I don't care, but please .. please don't hurt Regina .. just let her be."

"Well, aren't you the ever gallant white knight." Cora's eyes dance in glee and Emma actually hears herself gulp as the woman steps toward her. "Swan, I'm not going to kill you. Or my daughter. I won't have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, as long as you do what I say .. Regina gets to live. Fair?"

Emma nods her head and Cora grins; her lips curling wide, baring perfect white teeth and Emma has the image of the Cheshire Cat swirl through her brain for a minute.

A man steps into the room and hands Cora a notepad who in turn, hands it over to Emma. "Here, grab that pen of yours and break up with my daughter. I don't care how you do it, but make it convincing. She needs to believe it, Swan. So, you best make me believe it as well, understood?"

She stares at Cora as her hands begin to shake and she feels herself slowly nod. Cora turns to leave but Emma's voice stops her. "I do this and she lives? That's the deal you want to make?"

Dark eyes turn; finding Emma's one final time before she looks away. "With all my heart."

~sqsqsqsq~

 **Present Time - Upstate, New York -**

"Hey .. " Emma opens heavy eyes and Regina's beautiful face is staring down at her with a watery smile.

"Hey, yourself .. " And then Regina is smacking her arm, a shoulder, a leg.

"Ow .. ow .. damn it .. Regina!"

"Don't ever do that to me again! Do you hear me, Emma Swan?!"

"Which part?" Emma asks as she tries to sit up while rubbing the back of her head.

"What do you mean which part?" Regina asks with narrowed eyes.

"Well, the part where I went back into a burning building to save your psychotic mother, no offense .. "

Regina casually shrugs and mumbles, "None taken, dear."

"Or when I tried to kill you because I was your mothers own personal killing machine? Or .. when I broke up with you through a poorly contrived letter? _Or_ when I would wake you up in all hours of the night to come check under my bed for gremlins .. which actually that last one was more _your_ fault because you are the one who insisted Gizmo's cuteness would distract me from the scary - "

Regina's lips on her own stop Emma's rantings and both women sigh as Emma cups Regina's face, kissing her again. When they pull apart, soulful brown eyes peer into Emma's and asks, "So, you remember .. everything?"

The _me_ and _us_ is left unsaid but Emma can hear it in Regina's voice and see it in her shining eyes as she pulls the woman in for another kiss and whispers against her ear, "Yes, my minx .. I remember you, me, us."

"Well, she shouldn't have remembered."

Regina pulls away from Emma; spinning around to see Gold pushing Cora into the room in a wheelchair.

"For all accounts and purposes the odds were stacked against her remembering but she did. You are quite an impressive study, Swan. Remarkable, actually. And the final test .. you passed with flying colors, dear. Saving Regina before me. You were programmed to do just the opposite and yet, Gold you should have been there to see it. She didn't even hesitate, flinch .. _nothing_. Just got my daughter away from that house and _then_ she came back for me. Swan - "

"Yeah, and then you hit me over the head and left me for dead, Bitch."

"Come now, is that anyway to talk to your future mother in law?" Cora slaps Gold's arm and says with glee, "You know, it's quite fetching, I'm going to have an outlaw for an in law."

She smiles up at the man and Emma tilts her head studying the two of them. They remind her an awful lot like Prince John and Sir Hiss from Robin Hood. Cora being the Prince, of course and Gold being the snake, Emma muses before she tugs on Regina's sleeve, yanking her down to whisper in her ear, "Is she for real? Am I hallucinating, Regina?"

Sea green eyes stare into dark brown and Regina pats Emma's hand reassuringly. "I think we both are, sweetheart."

Emma has another pressing thought crash into her and she shouts at Cora and Gold, "And what if I had shot her?!"

Gold laughs a high pitched squeal while fingertips tap together in glee. "Oops."

"Oh, I'll give _you_ an _oops_ , alright .. right between the fucking eyes you - "

"Relax, Swan .. I knew the mission would be a success. I didn't count on Regina running through the woods after you however, showing absolutely no regard for her own safety, I mean really darling, I had you trained better than that .. "

Regina shakes her head and holds up a hand. "You were watching us?! I .. just .. let me get this straight, all of _this_ , you programming Emma, you turning her into Checkmate, erasing her memories .. all of it was some half cocked scheme of yours to see - "

"If True Love actually exists." Emma whispers and all heads turn toward her. "That's what you said, the last thing you said to me before I was wiped. I remember."

"You are unbelievable, Mother .. you are .. you're going to leave us alone. For good. This sick fucked up game is _over_."

"Oh come now, Regina .. I don't understand all the dramatics. I made sure you procured baby Henry .. didn't I? The endgame was always for Operation Swan Queen to be a soaring success. And it _was_. It _is_." Her lips curl up into a wide smile and Emma remembers the Cheshire Cat.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **A.N.** _Thanks for following along with this, 'little story that could ..' I'm going to be writing an epilogue for it within the next few weeks. :) So, stay tuned for that .. love to all ~_


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.** _Here's the last chapter, waaay ahead of schedule due to the annoying blizzard that festered about in my neck of the woods yesterday. The only plus side of the storm: being able to get in SQ writing time while drinking some hot chocolate. :) *bright side* Love to all ~_

~sqsqsqsq~

 **One Month Later - Storybrooke, Maine -**

They are each sipping a glass of red wine as Regina curls up into Emma's side and fingertips begin to gently run along her shoulder. Regina finds solace in this shared quiet with her love for a few minutes before she takes Emma's drink and leans over; placing both glasses onto the coffee table. She leans back against the couch and her voice is quiet but firm when she says, "I killed her." She bites a bottom lip and waits for Emma's reaction.

The younger woman looks away, nodding her head once then twice before her gaze locks onto Regina's. "I know."

"You do?" She asks with wide eyes.

Emma brushes a fallen strand of hair away from Regina's forehead. "Yes. Do you .. want to talk about it?"

"No, not particularly. She was insane. Those three words sum it up, Emma."

"Well, _insane_ is an understatement, she was bat shit crazy, Regina. But .. " Emma sighs and lifts up the other woman's chin. "You should have let me do it .. "

Regina looks away, shaking her head before her gaze finds Emma's again and she whispers, "You couldn't have even if you wanted to, Emma .. besides, you've killed enough. No more." She slips her arms around Emma's waist, leaning her head against her chest; sighing when she feels strong arms wrap around her and a kiss lands on the crown of her head.

 **One Month ago - Upstate, New York -**

Regina sees the hotel room light click on and she stands from the chair she had been sitting in before she slides the terrace door closed and slips into the room. Cora stops in mid stride as her eyes take in Regina's presence.

Regina catches a trace of fear fall across her mother's features and for the first time, Regina allows a wave of sadness to course through her before she lifts up her head and brown eyes bare into Cora's.

"What are you doing here, Regina?"

"I think you know, Mother."

"You don't have it in you."

"Don't I? After all, you've said so yourself, I was trained by you."

Regina removes the gun from inside her black trench coat and Cora watches as the silencer gets put into place.

"I thought I was rather convincing, no? Your precious Emma sure bought it. I think being a blonde suits her."

"Why did you do it? And no more games, I want the truth."

"If I tell you, will you put the gun down?"

"No. A bullet is going in your head whether you tell me or not. I thought you might want the chess board cleared at least before you died. If you want the pieces left in place .. well, that choice is yours then, Mother."

Regina raises the gun, aiming it, her finger on the trigger when Cora's voice stops her from squeezing it. "She would have taken you away from me. So, I took _her_ away from you."

Regina lowers the gun and takes a step back. "You're still just moving the pieces around .. _clear_ the god damn board! And for the record, you _still_ fucking lost me anyway. As soon as you took Emma away, you lost me, mother."

"You lied to me! You didn't trust me enough to tell me about you and Swan. You snuck around my home like two cats in heat! I was your Mother! I raised you, took care of you, gave you everything! All the work I did .. the _sacrifices_ I had to make, was for you! You betrayed me, Regina. And Swan? I took her under my wing, and she betrayed me as well." Cora raises her head and stares at her daughter, her regal pose forever in place.

"I'm supposed to believe that if I had .. if Emma and I had come to you and told you about us .. that you would have given your blessing?" Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes, brown eyes turning darker as she paces around the corner of the hotel room.

"Well, we'll never know .. now will we." Cora mocks.

"I already know. The last eight years prove that! You failed to clear the board, Mother. The pawn takes the Queen." A single bullet fires into her head and Regina watches as the woman crumbles to the floor. Lifeless eyes stare straight ahead as Regina hears the terrace door slide open. She hands the gun off to Graham and steps around her mother.

"Security camera's are down, Boss .. Tillman wiped 'em clean from the hotel's main frame."

"And Gold?"

"He's dust, Boss."

Regina nods her head and Graham hears the hotel room door click shut behind her. He looks down at Cora, the once all mighty Evil Queen, and he says a silent prayer before he kneels and shuts her eyes.

~sqsqsqsq~

 **One Year Later - Storybrooke, Maine -**

The speedboat zips along the rolling waves and Emma leans back on her towel, enjoying the warm sun rays as they caress her skin. A smile graces Regina's lips as her eyes roam over Emma's toned body. It's early June and they are enjoying a lazy afternoon together. Regina had been away on business for two weeks and it had been the longest both women had been apart from each other since that fateful Spring day, last year.

The boat pulls up to the dock and Emma jumps out, tying it to the post before her hand wraps around Regina's and they walk to their spot in the sand. Regina opens up the picnic basket she had prepared for them and bites down onto a grape before feeding one to Emma. She closes the baskets lid and leans back on their towel and notices Emma's eyes take in her white bikini.

"Come here." She pulls Emma down and she instantly finds comfort as the weight of Emma's body lies on top of hers. Her heart begins to beat faster as the younger woman leans down and whispers sweetness into her ear.

Intimate, loving words that make her heart race and her soul dance. She tugs on Emma's hair, the length shorter now but still curling at the ends as she plays with a few blonde strands, letting them slide through her fingers as Emma kisses her neck before she begins to nip the sensitive flesh between her teeth.

"Hmm .. no marks, sweetheart. We have the adoption proceeding tomorrow." She chuckles as she feels Emma sigh against her skin, warm breath tickling her and then Emma is pulling her up onto her lap.

Bright eyes stare into hers and Emma leans forward, stealing a kiss before she says, "Thank you, Regina."

Tears shimmer inside sea green and Regina cups Emma's face, drawing her near so lips brush against her own as she whispers, "I like seeing happy tears dancing in your eyes, my love. Henry loves you, he is your son just as much as he is mine." She kisses her lips.

"And tomorrow, he is officially, 'our son'." Emma's smile is so bright, so warm, her eyes sparkling with so much love as Regina kisses her again before slipping away from her lap and grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" Emma asks, laughing as she is tugged up and she feels the familiar warmth of Regina's fingers entwine with her own.

"Does it matter?" She shines a bright smile back at her as she pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "Just .. walk with me .. "

"Always."

 **~sqsqsqsq~**


End file.
